I Don't Remember
by matchmakerqtpie
Summary: when a girl gets amnesia from hitting her head on a rock when she fell she gets saved by a blacksmith, meets a infamous pirate and finds herself in a life of excitement. when memory of her old luxurious life begins to return which life will she choose?FIN
1. Amelia and Nevado

Chapter 1  
  
Amelia lived a pampered and privileged life. Only she didn't quite see it that way. She had grown up as an only child, living with her aunt and uncle in Port Isabel. Her mother had died in childbirth, having her. Her father died four years later by some disaster at sea, but he had already sent Amelia to live with her aunt and uncle by then.   
  
She was now a booming eighteen and hardly remembered either of them. Her Aunt Mary and Uncle Mort Bridges were the closest thing to a family she had ever had. Growing up as an only child she was very spoiled and her aunt would let her get away with anything. Nonetheless, they still made her take lessons and raised her to become the picture perfect wife for a high-ranked gentleman in society (who they approve of, of course).  
  
She never enjoyed lessons or all of the etiquette with which she would have to perfect, but soon it became secondhand to her. In her free time she would sneak out of the house and go to her favorite spot to sit and draw whatever came to her mind, she was a very good artist. The spot was on a grassy hill, under a willow tree, that overlooked the ocean. Sometimes she would go there and fall asleep. If she slept too long then her aunt would realize that she was gone and then send a maid to go look for her. By now the maid that she was closest too, Maria, already knew where she would go and so she would come out to warn her if it was time to go back in.   
  
This was one of those days. Amelia had left the house and went off to her spot. She sat her self down, propping her back against the tree and taking out a sketchbook that was almost filled up with all of her artwork. She took out a writing utensil and closed her eyes. She would draw the first thing that she pictured in her mind. That happened to be a ship. Opening her eyes again she started the illustration and the more she drew, the faster she would draw.   
  
Pretty soon on a page that used to be empty, there was an elaborate picture of a large ship with black sails. Then she had realized what she had drawn. It was the ship from the childhood stories she used to hear from her aunt when she would tuck her in at night. It was the Black Pearl. A chill went up her spine and she shuddered, trying to shake it away. Those tales used to frighten her and that is why as a child she would be scared of ships and the sea, always thinking that those damned pirates would come and get her. She got over it though, went she realized that it was just a story and could not be real. Or could it? she thought. No, it's impossible.   
  
Changing her thoughts to something else, she laid out a blanket and stretched herself out on it, looking up at the sky. Some birds flew by and then she could see the clouds clearly. They almost looked fake, and if she didn't know any better then she would think that they were. Closing her eyes from the bright sun, she yawned and began to drift away...  
  
"Amelia," her maid said, shaking her. "wake up. Dinner will be soon and we are expecting a visitor."   
  
She blinked and then fully opened her sea-green eyes to see Maria standing over her. She immediately sat up and began to pick up her belongings.   
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "I guess I must have dozed off."  
  
"Don't apologize to me, it is your aunt and uncle who will be upset if you are not ready for dinner." her maid replied bluntly.   
  
They both walked back to the house together and then Maria went to the kitchen and Amelia tried to get to her room as fast as she could. A maid waiting in her room to help her get dressed and ready. Her long dark brown hair was pinned up in a loose, but elegant, bun and she placed a fancy comb encrusted with emeralds and rubies in it. On her neck she wore a sapphire necklace. Both the comb and the necklace were once her mother's, which her father had sent to her aunt, who had in turn given them to Amelia to remember her mother by. The maid tightened a corset on her and then zipped her into an practically new dress that Mary bought her recently, shipped from France. It was pale blue silk satin, with dark blue bobbin-lace trim and hammered silver floral brocade. If she had not worn the necklace, then she would have still been an exquisite site.   
  
She did some last minute finishing touches and tried to become at least somewhat comfortable in the restricting corset. Then she was ready to go downstairs. She entered the hallway and slowly walked down the slightly spiraled steps. Glancing down she could see both her aunt and uncle talking, but she could not see who to.   
  
Mary looked up. "Oh, here she is. Amelia darling, look who is joining us for supper tonight, Commodore Charles Thornton."  
  
"Good evening." Amelia said politely to him.  
  
"If I may say so," he replied. "you look lovely."  
  
She smiled. "You may." She was starting to get used to the string of suitors who Mort and Mary were inviting to dinner. They wanted nothing more for her then to get married and bear children. To Mary that was the only worthwhile purpose in a woman's life. Amelia thought that could be so, but she was not sure how she was supposed to choose who to marry if she hardly knew any of them.   
  
She knew Charles for several years, he was a close friend of Mort, who insisted that one day he would take his place as governor of Port Isabel. He was a nice man, but she didn't love him and she wondered why so many women marry men they don't love just because that was what they were raised to do. She was going to become one of those woman, she realized, for there was no other way for a governor's niece.   
  
The four of them proceeded into the dining room, where a feast of turkey, vegetables, and many other dishes was waiting for them. Everyone ate slowly and ceremoniously, with polite (otherwise known as boring) conversation here and there. When dessert came around, a chocolate bunt cake with strawberries, her uncle announced that he had a surprise for her.   
  
"Well, what is it?" Amelia asked, not particularly interested.   
  
"You are being sent to visit Port Royal. You will be staying with Governor Swann. He is a close companion of mine and he said he would be glad to show you around for a couple of months. You leave in a couple of days and Commodore Thornton here will be escorting you there." he informed her, expecting her to be thrilled. "It is a good five to seven day journey there of course, depending on the weather."  
  
She was quite for a few minutes as she thought it over. She hadn't left Port Isabel since she came there. She knew he was sending her with Charles for a reason, because he trusted him and because he wanted them to get better acquainted. It would be a change, the same hot weather, but a different place and she would be able to experience life somewhere else. She could continue her piano lessons there as well and expand her reading.   
  
She made up her mind. "That will be delightful." she said to him enthusiastically. By that time everyone had their fill of the dessert and a maid was taking away the plates.   
  
That was the response that he wanted. He smiled and added "Oh, and since you will not be with us for your birthday, Mary could not help herself but to get it early." He clapped and in came Maria holding a squirming white bundle in her arms.   
  
"A puppy!" Amelia squealed, against all the teachings of how a woman was supposed to behave. "He is adorable." She took the puppy into her arms and started petting his white fur. He licked her hand and then turned around and licked her nose. She laughed and hugged him. Instantly the dog and the new pet owner bonded.   
  
"I knew you would love him." Mary said to her, proud of herself for her excellent gift-picking abilities. "What are you going to name him?"  
  
Amelia pondered that question. She absolutely had no idea. Then she thought of something. She chose the Spanish word for snowy because of his snowy white hair. "Nevado."   
  
"Good choice." commented Charles after he figured out what nevado meant. Then he asked her "Would you like to take a stroll with me in your garden, if it is ok with Governor Bridges?"  
  
Mort nodded in acceptance and all three of them looked at Amelia for a response.  
  
"I'd love to." she once again replied with the reaction that they all wanted to hear. He got up, pushed in his chair, and went over to her so he could pull her chair out for her. He gave her his hand, she accepted it as he pulled her up, pushed her chair in after her, and took her arm to lead her outside.   
  
They walked for a little bit talking about meaningless nonsense. "It has been beautiful day." she said, looking around at the scenery.   
  
"Indeed," he responded. "and this is a charming garden."  
  
"I know. Maria- I mean our maid, planted it. In the spring it is to die for."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Charles said, sitting down next to her on a bench overlooking the red roses. "It is about time that I marry and I would like you to be my wife." He looked into her beautiful eyes. They had always had a youthful sparkle, but he could tell by looking at them that there was more to her then he would ever get the privilege to know. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She knew this was coming, but she was still shocked at the same time. Even though she was aware that one day this question would be heard, she had not thought up an answer for which to indulge him with. He would like to hear yes and how would she ever describe why she said no to her uncle? She was at a lost for words. "Uh..."  
  
"You don't have to answer now," he added, saving her from hurting his feelings and making an arse of herself. "but please think about it and tell me later."   
  
She nodded. Phew! At least this buys her some time to think. Time she had, considering she would soon be on a ship for a week and bored out of her mind.   
  
Shortly, he left and she went upstairs once again to her room. This time it was Maria who helped her undress and they had a short conversation about Charles. Despite what Mary might think, Amelia had no problem discussing her life with Maria. To her, Maria was not just a maid, she was a sister. The only thing she would truly miss would be her, for she is the only soul that she can tell her deepest thoughts to, without having anyone ignore her or try to convince her otherwise.   
  
Maria left the room and Amelia laid down in her bed. She recalled the events of that day, not that there were many. She pushed all thoughts of marriage and pressure from her guardians aside and closed her eyes. Once again she saw a ship, but this time it was one similar to the ship she would be taking to travel to Port Royal. Imagining a nice sea breeze, she drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This time I decided to try something new. This is just the first chapter, so I hope it will get better. Please review, it doesn't take long and I will appreciate it! Thank you! 


	2. The Voyage and Port Royal

**A/N: aremi-** Thank you for the review! I always enjoy compliments, lol, so here is the next chapter.  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
Before she knew it, Amelia was on the ship in her dream holding Nevado in her arms. She looked back at Port Isabel as the soldiers were putting the last several boxes onto the ship. It was a little past sunset and she was wearing a simple green and ivory dress with a matching hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. She stroked Nevado's head and attempted to capture the picture of her home in her mind exactly the way it looked, for she would not be seeing it for roughly a little over two months.   
  
Even she could not agree that at this particular time Port Isabel looked picturesque. She only wished that she could have had the opportunity to paint it. She looked at the pink and blue sky with few clouds, a sun, and an outline of buildings with hills on the sides. She was still standing in the same spot admiring the beauty when the ship departed. Waving good-bye to her aunt and uncle she sighed.   
  
"So, excited about the journey?" she heard a familiar smooth, and slightly bored, voice asked her.   
  
She turned around to see a tall Commodore Thornton standing over her. He was dressed in his red and white uniform and had the look of curiosity on his face, as if he was trying to read her mind. Inside she laughed, because she knew that no one would ever quite understand the way her mind works, even she didn't. For the first time she had noticed that he was actually rather handsome. Her eyes first laid upon his short curly blonde hair, his strong face structure, crystal blue eyes, and then moved down to his muscular body.   
  
Looking up at him straight in his blue eyes, she replied "Yes, but I'm rather uneasy about being on a ship for a week."  
  
"If you need anything then don't hesitate to tell me. I doubt that we will have any problems and today the wind is moving in the direction we are, so it will move us swiftly and perhaps even cut off a day of traveling."  
  
"That is nice to know." she said, placing Nevado down and holding on to his leash as he walked around a little. He then began barking at Charles.   
  
Ignoring the dog and looking at Amelia, who he could not help but think looked extra radiant that day, he added "Follow me and I will show you to your cabin. Your belongings are already there for you."  
  
She followed him down below deck into a wooden hall. At the end of the hall was her room. They had given her a large room, she had expected getting something smaller than that. It looked like it would have been a captain's cabin, but she guessed since she was the governor's niece they wanted her to receive the very best. Not that she needed a big room; it was just a nice surprise.   
  
Amelia entered the room, pulling Nevado with her and Charles left her alone, closing the door before he went to go back on deck. She took Nevado off his leash and set the leash on a table. She looked around the room. There was a reasonably sized bed with clean white sheets, a divider for her to change behind, a wooden table with four chairs, a bedside table with a basin for washing, a large window, and all of her suitcases in one corner of the room.   
  
It was safe to say that she would be comfortable in her quarters. She went into the far right-hand corner of the room and opened one of the suitcases. Out of it she took her sketchbook and something to draw with. She left Nevado in her cabin and went back on deck.   
  
Looking around she saw the sailors were busy with their jobs and the soldiers were just standing around talking to each other. When she got on deck several turned to look at her, but she did not notice. She picked a good spot to stand at the railing and then she closed her eyes.  
  
Keep in mind that no one there had ever watched her draw before. Actually, no one had ever watched her draw before. They had no idea why she had closed her eyes. Charles saw her and figured that the sun might be too much for her and thought she was going to faint. He went up behind her, and got ready to catch her. When she did not fall, he was surprised.  
  
Amelia still kept her eyes closed. She had no idea that anyone was watching her. At first it was all black, like when anyone closes their eyes, but then it started to change. She pictured a man, but she could not see his face. She saw him sitting comfortably with his feet resting on a table. His face was covered with a brown hat that matched his brown boots. There was something strange about this man and she wondered why she would be picturing him.   
  
How or why she got the visions to draw that she did, she had no idea. Most of the times in the past they had been of people or things that she had seen or was going to see. She did not like to think about it, for predicting the future was one power that she would not want to have, it would be too much responsibility. If anyone knew of her visions, they would most likely think that she had some sort of power, but she liked to think of it as a gift because she only used the visions to make art and everyone that she drew turned out superlative.  
  
At that moment she opened her eyes and began to draw the man. She drew faster and faster, each stroke gracefully drawn. Charles was still standing behind her, watching what she did. He found it peculiar that she was not looking up at something to draw or drawing the sea as he expected. He slowly saw a man being formed on that page and he could not help but be curious (and jealous) of who that man was. He was not dressed as a gentleman or like anyone of high position.   
  
When Amelia was done she looked at the picture. It was not till then that she realized it looked like he was sitting in some sort of captain's cabin. The drawing looked realistic, even the creases in his pants and shirt looked real. Another fine job, she thought. Smiling, from her pride of her work, she turned around to face a not so happy Commodore.  
  
"Oh, I did not know you were here." she said, surprised that he was standing only four inches away from her.  
  
"May I ask who the man is in that picture of yours? It is incredible that you could draw something so life-like straight from your mind." he asked curiously, moving back a little to give her more space.  
  
"No, you cannot. You have no right to stand over me while I am minding my own business and drawing." she replied sternly. She did not enjoy people watching her when she was drawing because it was too personal. "And the answer is I do not know. He is not real; at least he is not like anyone I have ever met. As you well know my family only submerses me with people of high class."  
  
"Sorry." he simply said. He felt foolish for ever thinking that she actually knew a man who looked like that, like a rogue. He should have known that she was just using her imagination, something that he had long lost ever since he turned ten. She was right, after all, and he could see why she would have been offended. Trying to change the subject he added "I will send lunch to your cabin when it is ready."  
  
"Thank you, Charles. I will be returning to my quarters now." she replied, closed her sketchbook, and walked back down below deck. She was no longer mad at him; she could understand why he would be curious for no one else she knew drew like that. She walked back to her cabin and shutting the door behind her she sat on her bed with her back against the wall. The ship slowly rocked back and forth as she looked out the window.   
  
Drawing had not been her only talent. She was getting excellent at the piano and she had always had a lovely soft singing voice. It was perfect for singing the slow love songs that she adored, hoping that one day that the songs would be actually meant for somebody when she sang them. Currently there was no one in her life that they would apply to, and so she decided to sing a lullaby she remembered being sang to her by her aunt.  
  
_Lullaby, twilight is spreading  
Silver wings over the sky;  
Fairy elves are softly treading,  
Folding buds as they pass by.  
Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
Lullaby, lullaby.  
  
Lullaby, deep under cover  
Drone the bees softly to rest;  
Close white lids your dear eyes over,  
Auntie's arms shall be your rest.  
Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
Lullaby, lullaby._   
  
Before she knew it there was a knock on her door. It was lunchtime already. She said that it was alright to come in as she looked towards the door. It opened and a soldier she did not know came in and set down a tray on her table. He did a polite bow and then left he alone with her food. She got up from her bed and walked over to the table.   
  
She sat down on one of the wooden chairs and looked at the tray's contents. There was a cup of tea in a blue china cup, two small sandwiches, a biscuit, some butter, a couple cookies, a bowl of water and a bowl full of something that she supposed was for Nevado. She took the two bowls and set them on the floor, patting his head. He began wolfing down the food and drink.   
  
She sat back down and sipped her tea. Setting the cup down she began to eat her food, slowly and properly. Even though she was not in the presence of anyone's company, she was raised to eat that way and so it was natural to her. Suddenly the thought occurred to her that not everyone on that ship would be eating as good food that she was receiving. She shrugged the thought away and indulged in her meal.   
  
After she was finished, someone did come back to take the tray and she was once again alone. Alone and with nothing to do. So, she took out a book given to her by Uncle Mort and began to read. She discovered that it covered a topic on which she knew nothing... pirates. She wondered why he would give her a book like that. No one had ever talked about pirates around her and assumed that they were really no longer a threat.   
  
After her first day sailing, the following several days went quickly and they were approaching Port Royal two days ahead of schedule. They would be there in time for dinner. Amelia changed into one of her more fancy dresses, that would be suitable for dinner and greeting a governor, and prepared to once again be on land.   
  
She wore a white, pink, and pale blue silk dress with multicolored floral silk brocade and white trim. She put on a pearl necklace and a matching hat over her bun. She wanted to make a good first impression on the person who was so kindly taking her in and be hospitable. After all, this was a fancy and mostly rich town; so fitting in was not so bad an idea.   
  
Grabbing a leather leash and putting it on Nevado, she headed back on deck to watch the ship sail into the harbor. The soldiers tied the ship to the dock and paid a man two shillings. The commodore helped her off the ship and walked her over to where a carriage was waiting for her. Her belongings would be sent to the house behind her. She said good-bye to him and sat down in the carriage with Nevado by her side.   
  
So far the town looked pretty decent. It seemed like a normal busy British town. The carriage went over a bump and for a second she was tossed from her seat. She regained her composure and sat straight, looking out the window to see the town. She noticed the carriage was headed up a hill, where she assumed the governor's mansion would be. On top of a hill looking down on the town and docks, that must be a sight. She was going to like that house.  
  
Finally, the carriage went past a gate and pulled up to the door of a white mansion. The driver opened the door for her and helped her out of the carriage. She walked up to the door and knocked on the knocker. After two knocks she felt the door being pulled inside the house as the butler welcomed her inside.  
  
She entered the manor. It was beautifully decorated, similar to where she lived, but different in some ways. A man soon came from another room to the right wearing a white wig and the usual attire for a gentleman. His suit was slate blue and brown satin. His face looked amicable and she knew that he must be the governor.   
  
"Hello. You must be Amelia." he said, walking up to her.   
  
She nodded. "And you are Governor Swann. I've heard you are a close friend to my uncle."  
  
"Mort, yes." he replied. "Welcome to Port Royal. I was not expecting you so early. How was your trip?"  
  
"Smooth sailing. We had no trouble getting here." she answered, smiling. Nevado was sitting on the ground by her feet obediently.   
  
Swann just now noticed the little pup. He did not look too pleased to have an animal in his home, but he regained his smile and only said "And who is this?"  
  
"His name is Nevado. Mort and Mary gave him to me as a birthday present. Don't worry about him, he is the sweetest little thing." she informed him.   
  
"Yes, yes." he said. "Well, you must be parched. Come now and we can have dinner."  
  
He led her to an even fancier dining room where a good-looking meal was waiting. She ate dinner and had some conversations with Swann about his daughter who he wanted her to meet and about her life in Port Isabel.   
  
She found the information on his daughter most interesting. Her name was Elizabeth. Apparently, she was kidnapped by pirates a year ago and ended up being saved by her new husband William Turner. He was a blacksmith, but she loved him and now they lived together in a small place above his own blacksmith shop. That is the type of love I want for myself, she thought. Envious of a girl she had never met, she decided to meet them sometime in the following week.  
  
A maid showed her to her room after dinner and helped her undress. She changed into her nightgown and was glad to see that all of her possessions had made it safely to her room. She let Nevado off his leash so he could jump on the bed with her. She sat there a minute before blowing out the candle and then soon she was fast asleep.   
  
Before she knew it someone was opening the shades and she was forced to wake up. She saw it was the maid. She tore herself from the bed and allowed the maid to help her get dressed. She made her way downstairs and let the maid take Nevado out for a walk. She had a short breakfast with the governor, he had some urgent business to attend to and he told her that she could take a carriage if she needed one, but she insisted that she preferred to walk around. He left and then she thought about what to do.   
  
She wanted to walk around a bit and get the feel for the town. At home when she would go for walks she wore plain dresses that did not require corsets, much like a poorer woman would wear, because they were more comfortable and when she was alone she had to need to impress anyone. With the help of yet another maid she changed into a white dress, which was light so it did not make her feel uncomfortable in under the hot sun. She put her hair up and stuck her emerald and ruby comb in it.  
  
Now all she needed was her sketchbook, which she tucked in a section of her dress. Her dog was still with one of the maids, and so she decided to leave him at the mansion where he could run around a bit while she went off to draw and see what there was to see.   
  
She walked around a bit and something drew her into the town. She found herself lost in a crowd at some sort of a marketplace. People were everywhere and if she had been claustrophobic then she would have been having panic attacks. Luckily she was not, and so she just went with the flow. She looked around and was paying attention to the people that were around her. She could tell exactly who was rich and who was not, who was most likely a thief and who was most likely going to be the victim of a robbery.   
  
It's not like she hadn't seen thieves before, there were plenty of them in Port Isabel too and that is what the army was there for. To protect the people and punish the wrongdoers, although it was not quite that simple. Some people were just unlucky, born poor, and had no way to make enough money for survival. They break the law to save themselves and their family and then end up getting punished by people who will never know what it is like to suffer. Life is not fair.  
  
Thinking all of this, she had been distracted and did not notice that there was someone being chased down the street by soldiers. Pretty soon people were going every which way and somehow she had gotten trapped in the middle of this chaos. Someone behind her pushed her hard by accident, not noticing that she was there. She fell down hard and her head slammed right into a rock that just happened to be sitting there on the side of the street. Her mind blanked and she was unconscious. 


	3. A Blacksmith and A Pirate

**Chapter 3  
**  
Thinking all of this, she had been distracted and did not notice that there was someone being chased down the street by soldiers. Pretty soon people were going every which way and somehow she had gotten trapped in the middle of this chaos. Someone behind her pushed her hard by accident, not noticing that she was there. She fell down hard and her head slammed right into a rock that just happened to be sitting there on the side of the street. Her mind blanked and she was unconscious.   
  
A man dressed in brown trousers and a white shirt with brown hair slicked back out of his way was walking through the chaotic street headed back to his blacksmith shop, he was returning from dropping off a pair of silver candlesticks at one of the more wealthy establishments. In his pocket he had a little bag containing his earnings for the package.   
  
He started walking slower, after he mingled in the crowd and noticed that there had been some commotion in the street. Being used to dealing with problems like that, he was not too surprised and he moved over to the side of the street. As he was walking he tripped on something. He looked down to see what it was and he was startled.  
  
Lying on the side of the street was a young woman, who looked about eighteen or nineteen. She was wearing a regular white dress, which was now smeared with dirt from the ground. She looked like she was not rich, except for the comb in her hair that he supposed would be worth a lot of money. He checked her pulse, she was alive all right, but she was unconscious.   
  
Being the Good Samaritan that he is, he picked her up and decided to take her to his place. He could find out who she was and what happened to her. Holding her in his strong arms, he looked at her face. She was actually very pretty. Some of her dark brown hair fell away from her face, exposing a bloody forehead. She must have hit her head hard, he thought to himself.  
  
Soon he made it to his shop, which had a sign that read 'Turner, Blacksmith'. He opened the door and pushed it open with his back. Closing the door behind him, he carried the girl upstairs to a living room where he placed her laying down on a red velvet sofa.   
  
"Will! I have a surprise for you..." his wife said, her smile changing to a frown when she saw the girl on the couch. She had long brown hair resting on her shoulders and she was wearing a crème colored dress. "Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know, Elizabeth. I found her laying in the street unconscious." he explained.  
  
"So I see ye are still the Good Samaritan, savin' lasses in distress." a familiar husky voice noted from the next room.   
  
Will walked over into the parlor room, where he found his old friend resting in a chair with his hat on the table in front of him and some rum in a mug that she supposed Elizabeth gave to him.   
  
"Jack! What brings you here? Don't they still have a price on your head?" Will exclaimed.  
  
"Aye, but that won't stop me from visitin' old friends." he said grinning. "After all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
"Where are your crew and the Pearl?" Will asked, completely forgetting about the girl who was lying on his couch.   
  
"Anchored on the other side of the island where the navy won't see it." he replied. "Now, what about the lass?"  
  
"Oh, right." Will said, walking over to the couch, his wife following behind.   
  
Jack sat back and propped his feet up on the table, taking the mug of rum and finishing it off. He was happy to see old faces again, the memories of their adventure still fresh in his mind. Those were fun times.   
  
"I wonder who she is." Elizabeth commented, looking at the girl. She brushed back her hair. "Oh dear, she is bleeding. Will, go get a wet rag and something for her to drink."  
  
Will did not question his wife and he went straight to get what she told him too. Jack smirked at how Will was such a whelp, being bossed around by his wife. Will noticed and he flashed him dagger eyes. He left the kitchen, holding both the wet rag and a mug of rum, seeing as that was what they had out at the time.   
  
Elizabeth took the wet rag from him and started to clean up the girl's forehead. She was wiping off the blood and when she was done she took it into the kitchen. Will sat by the couch in a gold chair. There was a noise coming from downstairs.   
  
"Will! Go see what the noise is!" Elizabeth shouted from the kitchen.   
  
"Do as yer wife says." Jack joked, mocking Will. "Eunuch."   
  
Will ignored Jack and went down the stairs. He passed the various swords hanging all over the room and a donkey, which he patted as he walked by it. From the front door he heard pawing and a dog barking. He opened the door to find a little white dog that ran in the blacksmith shop, past Will, and up the stairs.   
  
Will was puzzled. He had never seen the dog before and closing the door, he went to go follow it. When he made it back upstairs Elizabeth was sitting in the seat that he had been in previously and Jack was still in the parlor room. The dog jumped up the couch and started licking the girl that was lying there.  
  
She blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up. Looking around, she found herself in a nice living room, on a red velvet couch and a dog that was sitting next to her. Two people were sitting in chairs by her, too busy to realize that she just woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" she said, scared because she did not know.  
  
"She's awake." Elizabeth said and both of them turned to look at her. "This is our home." she answered gesturing to both her and Will. "I'm Elizabeth Turner, this is my husband Will. He found you in the street so he carried you back here. What is your name?"  
  
The girl sat there, thinking. "I don't remember."  
  
"Is that your dog?" Will asked.  
  
She looked at the dog. "I don't know."  
  
"Well it sure seems to know who you are." he replied.  
  
"So you don't remember anything?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"No." The girl answered. She touched her head, there was a bump on the side of it and she had a splitting headache. She looked at the dog. "He does look familiar though."   
  
"Here, have something to drink." Will said, offering her the mug.  
  
She took it and had a sip. She spit it out. "What is this?" she asked, startled. It tasted strong and nasty.   
  
"Rum." he said. "I thought it would help with the pain. Haven't you ever had rum before?"  
  
"I don't know." she said, taking another sip and holding back a look of disgust.   
  
"Sounds like she has a bit of amnesia." a voice said from the other room.   
  
Amelia turned around to see who it was. She saw a familiar scene. It was a man with a hat over his face, sitting in a chair with his feet on the table. It looked recognizable, but she could not for the life of her remember where she had seen it. She couldn't even remember her name, so how would she remember that.   
  
"Well, do you have anything on you besides that lovely comb?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Amelia searched her pockets hoping to find some sort of identification. Unfortunately all she found was a book. "There's only this." she said holding it. She opened it and flipped through the pages.   
  
"You are a good artist." Elizabeth said, getting glances of drawings.   
  
Amelia stopped at the last drawing. There it was! Where she had seen the man before had been a drawing in the sketchbook. She closed the book quickly, so Elizabeth would not see the picture and she tucked it back in her dress. "That did not help. There was no name or anything."   
  
"What shall we call you then?" Will asked.   
  
Jack got up and moved to join them in the living room. For the first time he got a look at the girl. He found her very attractive. She had some sort of innocence about her, like she had never did anything bad in her life, but at the same time she had mischievous sparkle in her beautiful sea-green eyes. She intrigued him. He sat down on one of the chairs without a word.  
  
"How about Emma?" Elizabeth suggested. "That's a pretty name."   
  
"Ok." Amelia agreed. After all, she did not know her name so for all she knew Emma could very well be her real name. She could not help but stare at the man who she had not yet learned his name. He was handsome. He had his dark hair in braids, with a red bandana keeping it out of his face. He had two braids coming off of his chin and he had a mustache. He dressed as if he was a pirate of some sort, and she guessed that he was one.  
  
Will noticed her looking at Jack, so he said "Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my friend here. Emma, this is Jack Sparrow."  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected him. "No one ever seems to get that right."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow... she had heard that name before, but from where? "It's nice to meet you, Captain Sparrow. Your name sounds slightly familiar. I just cannot remember where I heard it before."  
  
"You remember his name, but you don't remember your own?" Will asked, stunned.  
  
Emma shrugged.   
  
Jack acted as if he was not surprised. "After all I am the captain of the Black Pearl, the most feared pirate ship in the world." he stated. No, he was not egotistical, not one bit.   
  
"So you are a pirate." Emma said, she had thought as much.   
  
"What, never seen a pirate befo', luv?" Jack asked.  
  
Emma's thinking face appeared. She frowned because it was like she really did not know anything at all. "I don't..."  
  
"Remember." Jack finished for her. "Aye, we know."   
  
Elizabeth pulled Will over to the side of the room. Emma sat there petting the dog and Jack was just sitting there and looking over at the couple.   
  
"What should we do with her?" Elizabeth asked Will in a low tone. "I would invite her to stay here until she gets her memory back, if she gets her memory back, but there is no where for her to sleep. We only have one bedroom and we can't afford to rent her a room at an inn."   
  
"I don't know." he responded. Then they both turned to look at Jack.   
  
Jack noticed they were looking at him and he knew why. They expected him to take care of this girl. That would mean taking her on the Pearl with him when he takes his crew to Tortuga, which was their next stop. His men were tired from being on the ship for two months and he was going to give them a week to spend all their earnings on food, drink, and pleasure. He certainly wanted some wench to warm his bed, after being at sea.  
  
What could he possibly use the girl for? He could think of a few things, but that would be unacceptable for a lady, at least for most ladies. He spoke up. "You want me to take her aboard the Pearl with me crew? Are ye mad? She doesn't even like rum!"  
  
Emma looked at him like she was offended. "I'll just go. I don't want to cause any problems for any of you."  
  
"No." the persistent Elizabeth said. "Jack will be happy to take you with him for a little bit. It's only till you get your memory back."  
  
"I will?" he asked. Man that woman had some nerve, forcing him to do things that he thought were a bad idea. "Fine, but ye better get used to the taste of rum because all we have to drink be rum and grog."  
  
"I'll try." Emma said, standing up. Nevado jumped down off the couch.  
  
"That mutt comin' too?" Jack asked her. Not only did he have to take some girl onboard, but a dog had to come as well.   
  
"I guess." she replied meekly.   
  
Maybe it won't be too bad, Jack thought. After all, it's only a girl. How much trouble can she cause?  
  
Within the following hour Jack and Emma said their good-byes to Will and Elizabeth and left the blacksmith shop, with Nevado trailing behind them. Emma followed Jack through back alleys and soon she found herself looking at the ship of legends. The black beauty was waiting for Jack and the crew was surprised when they saw a girl was with him. He explained the situation to them and told them not to bother her. He showed her to a small cabin, which only had one bed in it and a small window. He left her to herself there and went back on deck to navigate the ship.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Pretty please with Jack Sparrow on top review. Thank you.   
  
**EaradeGreenleaf-** Thank you. I'll be sure to check your story out too.

**TriGemini-** Here ye go!


	4. Not Exactly The Best First Day

**Chapter 4**  
  
Emma sat in her little cabin for what seemed like an hour. She was wearing a clean purple dress that Elizabeth had given her and she still retained her comb and sketchbook. She discovered that the window in her room had a bad angled view of the ocean and with the constant rocking of the ship she decided that looking at it would only make her more seasick than she would eventually be.   
  
She at least had a little dog to keep her company. Although she wasn't sure if she was the type of person to like dogs... but she had discovered that she must have been because she liked the dog. If only she knew what it's name was. Hmm... What would she have named a dog like that?   
  
Well, he had thick white fur. Whitey? No, that's way too obvious. Blanco? No, that didn't really sound like a good enough name. Think, Emma, think. I have an idea! "Nino." she said, trying to call the dog to her.   
  
The dog looked at her, but didn't move. Well, that's not the right name. Somehow she kept herself entertained with this game of guess what the dog's name is for about an hour and a half when she started to get bored. She had sat in the same position that whole time, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the dog. I'll try one more, she thought. "Nevado." she said, not expecting it to work.  
  
When the dog heard it's name called, he got up from his spot on the floor where he had been laying and walked over to Emma. He jumped up, placing his two paws on each of her knees. His tail was wagging and he looked up at her.  
  
"Eureka!" she shouted, content with her success. She petted the dog and pulled him to sit on her lap. Then a noise came from outside her door.  
  
Someone was knocking, that's right knocking, on her door. She had almost forgotten where she was, on a pirate ship headed only god knows where and more importantly why. Probably to go kill and rob people, but hopefully not in front of her. Although she was too afraid of them to tell them that.   
  
She remembered a couple hours earlier when she first stepped foot on the ship. She definitely did not fit in at all. Actually, quite the opposite, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was not the only woman onboard, there was a woman pirate (which she found odd), but even the woman pirate acted more like a man than a woman.  
  
All on the pirates in that crew were completely dirty and thoroughly disgusting, like she supposed most pirates were. When they smiled there was teeth missing, and the ones that were there looked as if they had never been white in their entire existence. All of them smelled, well various smells, but mostly ones that she would rather not inhale. The deck of the large ship was filthy too, and she wondered what ever happened to the person whose job is was to clean it.   
  
You have to keep in mind that Emma (formerly known as Amelia) had been in clean environments her whole life. Cleanliness was an important thing to her. She washed herself everyday and always tried to be as clean as possible. So you can see why she was surprised at how grimy people can get. To her it looked like they were competing for some sort of dirtiest person of the year award. Ok, bad example, but you get my point.   
  
That is exactly why she had stayed in her cabin, not moving the slightest inch because she thought that she might get some disease or something if she touched anything. Silently she tried to remember if she had always been this way, but still she could not remember anything. Anything but that man, Jack Sparrow, for some reason a picture of him was fresh in her mind. It freaked her out to no end that she just couldn't remember why. Or remember her name or where she lived or anything!   
  
The person was still knocking on the door. She had zoned out, thinking about all of this and forgot that someone was pounding on the door. "Come in." she said, wondering how long they had been standing outside her door and hoping that it wasn't long enough for them to want to harm her in anyway.   
  
To her surprise it was the female pirate who greeted her. She had black hair and brown skin. She was wearing a white blouse with brown pants and leather boots, which were tapping on the floor with impatience. She had a frown on her face, probably because she had been knocking on the wooden door for a while.   
  
She surveyed the room and her eyes rested on the girl sitting uncomfortably fidgeting with her dress on a small bed next to the far wall. The girl, Emma she remembered her captain telling her, looked as if she thought any moment someone was shoot her head off. Grinning at that thought, the pirate opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"Ahoy. Me name's AnaMaria." the pirate said. "Jack thought ye might want to join him fer lunch in the capt'ns quarters."  
  
"Sure." Emma replied, not sure if that was a question or a command. "Where are the captain's quarters?"  
  
"I'll show ye there meself." AnaMaria answered, turning around and taking off down the hall.   
  
Emma ran out, Nevado following her, and shut the door. She had to walk fast to catch up with AnaMaria, who walked swiftly and was already well down the hall. Her shoes made a lot of noise on the wooden boards, along with the sounds of paws from the canine next to her. By the time they made it down the hall, the pirate was already knocking on the door.  
  
After hearing a slightly muffled "Aye?" AnaMaria opened the door. She looked at Emma and made a gesture with her head telling her to enter the room. Emma slowly walked in, Nevado running ahead of her, and the minute she was in then door was slammed shut behind her.  
  
Emma jumped forward at the noise and she heard laughing come from further in the room. She looked up and assessed the room. It was a large cabin, huge compared to the tiny rat hole they gave her. Against the wall was a bed (way bigger than hers), on the other side of the room was a wooden table with four chairs, there were bookcases against the wall, a desk with a chair and papers and maps scattered on it, and there were was a large wooden chest with a lock on it.   
  
The captain was sitting at the table. He was laughing about her jumping at the sound of a slammed door. His hat was sitting on the table, along with two mugs, a bottle of rum, two plates that had food on them.   
  
Nevado walked over to where Jack was and started begging for food. He gave the dog a chicken leg and Nevado grabbed it and ran away, as if Jack was going to steal it right back. Jack gestured for Emma to sit down across from him, and so she slowly walked over to the wooden chair and sat down. She sat there stiff with perfect posture, her hands in her lap, until he spoke.  
  
"I thought ye'd be hungry, dig in." he told her, taking a large gulp of rum and refilling his mug. He looked at her. There is something odd about her, he thought. No woman he ever met was so... quiet.   
  
She did not listen to him. She sat there for about five minutes in silence staring at him before she spoke. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I would like to help out somehow, so I'm not just taking up space."  
  
"Aye, it's not like I had a choice. Knowing Elizabeth, if I didn't help I'd never hear the end of it. Ye don't have to do anything." he replied, taking bites off the chicken bone between sentences.  
  
"But I want to help. I could clean, or something." Emma said. She didn't want to feel like she was a burden. Besides, she needed something to occupy her time. She had already guessed the name of the dog, so that game was over.   
  
"Well," he said, trying to think of something she could do with out getting herself in any trouble or ruin anything. "I s'pose ye could wash the dishes after lunch and dinner."   
  
"Thank you." she said, smiling. "Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Aye?" Jack asked. For the first time he realized how clean she was. Her teeth were actually white. That is a rare thing indeed, at least for him. He swallowed some more rum and felt the warmth in his throat. He loved that feeling. He looked back at her ready for her question, but something in her hair caught his eye.   
  
It was reflecting light from the outside and it looked expensive. He squinted at an attempt to get a better look at it. As she turned her head slightly he could tell that it was a comb stuck in her bun. There was what looked like rubies and emeralds on it, and maybe some other precious stones as well. This girl must have had money in her family at one point in time, for that looked very costly.   
  
Not only that, but he could tell by her mannerisms that she must have been raised by proper people. She spoke softly, as if she would get yelled at for even talking. Then when she would talk she only said what was polite and he could only imagine what was going on inside her head. She looked so stiff, with her back straight and never slouched, at least not in his presence.   
  
He had never seen a woman so stuck up, besides Elizabeth, but at least she spoke her mind. He couldn't help but wonder if Emma acted that way because of the how she was raised or if she would have been that soft-spoken either way. She should really loosen up, he thought to himself. How ever will she be able to manage Tortuga?  
  
He laughed at the thought. The expression on her face when she saw Tortuga would be priceless. All the prostitutes, drunk men hitting on women and getting in fights, stray gunshots, dirt. It would all be too much for Emma.   
  
"Ahem." Emma cleared her throat, attempting at catching his attention. He seemed to be thinking, in some whole other world. She noticed him staring at her hair and she wondered if there was something in it.   
  
Then she remembered she was still wearing the comb. He was a pirate after all, known for greed and robbery. She just prayed that he wouldn't want to steal from her, because she had no way of defending herself.   
  
"What was that, luv?" he asked, coming back into reality.   
  
"I asked where the ship was headed." she replied.   
  
"Right," he said, acting as if he knew that was what she said. "To Tortuga. We are staying there fer a week. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
She nodded. "What exactly is Tortuga?"   
  
"Ahh." he grinned showing gold teeth and setting down his mug, this was a topic he loved. "Tortuga is a pirate haven. It's full o' drunks, pirates, strumpets, taverns and people out to have a good time. It's a sanctuary fer people such as meself. There ye can always be sure o' havin' food ta fill yer stomach, alcohol ta fill yer mind, and a harlot to fill yer bed. It's a lovely place actually."   
  
Emma didn't respond. She just looked at him and nodded politely, understanding that, well, people have different tastes. She wasn't too sure about being in a town full of people like him, especially if they do not have honorable intentions. She was the least bit interested in entering a town that to him deserved that sort of description; she could only imagine what it really looked like.   
  
Although, she had to admit that it did sound... different. With that thought fresh in her mind she began to cut the chicken off the bone and into tiny even sized pieces. When it was all cut up in little squares, she began to pick up one piece at a time with her fork and slowly chew on it with her mouth closed.   
  
Compared to her, Jack looked like a ravenous wolf attacking its prey. He sat there watching her eat, like it was his entertainment that came with the lunch. She must be a perfectionist or have some issues, he thought, because she found the need to cut the chicken into the exact same size little squares before eating it. He found that extremely weird because he had never seen anyone do that before. He was used to people just shoving food into their mouths.   
  
"Ye don't have to eat like that, ye know?" he reminded her.  
  
"Eat like what?" she asked, oblivious to what he saw as odd behavior.  
  
"Oh, nothing." he replied, realizing that hey she was that strange.  
  
She returned to her eating habits and he returned to watching her. That is until she looked up and realized he was watching her and she got kind of freaked out. She didn't say anything, but he could see in her eyes that she was uncomfortable.   
  
He ate some more and then threw the dog another chicken leg, remembering that it must be still hungry. Jack downed his whole mug of rum in two gulps and saw her looking at him as if asking 'do you have any table manners?' He shrugged and then picked up an apple.   
  
"Apples are me favorites." he said with a grin, attempting at getting her to act like a normal human being.  
  
Instead all he got as a response was "How lovely."   
  
Normally he would have taken that as a sarcastic remark, but he knew that she was still just trying to be polite. He took a bite of the apple and savored the flavor. That is the only thing he had in common with the lately deceased Barbossa, a taste for apples.  
  
By the time he was done eating his apple, she was still eating. That is when he came to the conclusion that she must not have been a poor girl, even though she was dressed as one. Poor people would be hungry and glad for food, therefore eating it like they hadn't eaten in days.   
  
When she was finally done she put Nevado in her cabin and Jack showed her to the kitchen, where there was a large pile of grimy dishes waiting for her to clean them. He left her alone as he went back to the helm and so she went about washing the dishes.   
  
Looking at the mess, she wondered what the hell the cook was serving those pirates because the slop that was left over on the plates looked like throw up. Cringing, she dipped a dish in the sink and started scrubbing. This was going to take a long time.   
  
She soon became bored, with only the dishes and soap to keep her company. A tune came into her head and so she began to sing in order to distract herself from the duty she was performing in this dirty pirate kitchen.   
  
_Amazing grace! how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.  
  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear,  
The hour I first believed._  
  
As she was singing, the time seemed to be going faster. The rhythm of the song gave her a beat to wash the dishes to, and so she was becoming more productive. Soon she was halfway done the dishes and didn't even notice it.   
  
Then, from behind her she heard a notice and stopped singing. She got scared, so she went with her first reaction. That happened to be turning around quickly and dropping the plate she was holding on the floor. Of course she didn't realize there was a person behind her, so she actually ended up hitting the person over their head with the plate, which caused the plate to break in a million pieces and the person to fall unconscious on the floor.   
  
Those events caused a loud noise to echo from within the kitchen and the nearest pirate to come and find out what all the racket was about. Before anyone came Emma was panicking. She kneeled down by the body and poked it. That did nothing. She saw that the man she had attacked was a short bald man, who she had never seen before and she prayed that he didn't have a bad temper.   
  
Eventually, someone did enter the room. A middle-aged man with black unkempt hair and a big gut wandered in. At first all he saw was Emma.   
  
"What's wit' all the fuss?" he asked with an accent.   
  
She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and then looked back down at the ground. His eyes traveled to see what she was looking at and of course he saw the motionless body on the floor, along with pieces of what used to be a plate.  
  
The pirate looked at her and then back to the mess. She could tell he was trying to figure out what had happened. He seemed surprised that a little woman like her could have caused all that noise, and mess. He thought of the most logical way to deal with the situation.   
  
"I'll go 'n fetch the capt'n." he said and went to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Emma shouted, running to the man. She would have grabbed his arm or something, but he was way too dirty for that. She ran in front of him, so that he wouldn't just walk away.   
  
He looked at her to see what she wanted, not really interested in what she had to say.   
  
"I can clean it up and the man will be fine. It's just a small bump." she said, pleading with the pirate. "He doesn't have to know."  
  
"I don't have to know what?" a familiar rough voice asked from behind her.   
  
"Uh..." she replied, slowly turning around. How long had he been standing behind her quietly? Hopefully not long, not that it would help anyway. He was going to find out no matter what she did, she had to face the consequences.   
  
She was in trouble.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** I love my reviewers!!!! Thanks for reviewing, it makes me types faster.   
  
**captainme-** Thanks! :-)  
  
**Nosilla-** Yup! Lol.  
  
**TriGemini-** Yes we do. Hehehehehe....  
  
**Phoebe-** If you keep reading you'll find out... bwa-ha-ha

**Lauren-** Thanks, I tried my best.


	5. A Pirate Song and an Unexpected Dream

**Chapter 5**  
  
"It's not my fault!" Emma shrieked in a high-pitched voice face to face with the captain. She started raving on and on; not making a whole lot of sense to someone who has no idea was happened. "He scared me and then... the plate... and he fell... and..."  
  
"Calm down, luv." Jack said, trying to calm the girl down. Who did she think he was, a monster? Well, he didn't know what she did yet, so maybe he would get angry. If she touched me rum, he thought, then she will pay!   
  
He gestured for the other pirate to leave and order "get back t' work." He then looked back at Emma. For the first time since he had known her she was not acting like a proper lady. Instead she was acting like a scared to death girl who thought that he was going to chop her head off. Maybe he would if she didn't stop screeching. He wasn't sure which one of her personalities he liked better; it was a hard choice because both were pretty annoying.   
  
"I'm sorry! I can clean it up! Not him I mean, but he'll get better..." she was going into hysterics again.  
  
"Stop with the bloody screaming already!" Jack yelled. "Juss relax 'n tell me what happened."   
  
She responded by staring at him and breathing heavily. He swore she was having some sort of panic attack. Since she wasn't answering him, he walked around her and headed towards the kitchen to see what it was for himself.   
  
"You don't want to do that." she said, right as he was about to enter the kitchen.  
  
"I really think I do, seeing as you refuse to answer me clearly." he replied and entered the kitchen. It was quiet in there for several minutes and then she heard "WHAT HAVE YE DONE TO ME BLOODY COOK?" come screaming from the room.   
  
She was not sure what to do. He had reacted the way she had expected and now it was time for her doom. If only he could understand that it wasn't her fault, it was the cook's, he scared the hell out of her. He should be taught not to sneak up on people, especially not jumpy ones.   
  
Thinking of her situation, there were really no options. The stress was building up and somewhere inside of her she was convinced that he was going to throw her overboard. She that is when she decided to faint.   
  
Jack, still staring at his lifeless cook before him, heard a loud thud from out in the hall. Oh no, he thought, she has knocked another one unconscious. What is it with this girl? He left the fat man lying on the dirty kitchen floor and went outside to investigate.  
  
There he found the body of Emma lying on the floor. "She juss had to go 'n faint, didn't she?" he muttered to himself. He picked her up and carried her back to her cabin.   
  
Emma woke up several hours later. She looked around just to find herself lying in her bed. Nevado was sleeping on the foot of the bed, and she slowly got up so she wouldn't wake the dog.  
  
She opened the door and found herself face to face with the captain, again. He was standing there because he was about to knock to see if she was awake yet, but he knew she was now. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.   
  
"Awake at last I see." he said. "I want t' have a word wit' ye in me cabin."  
  
"Um... ok." she said, closing the door quietly behind her and following him down the hall. It's not like she was really in any position to argue.   
  
He closed the door behind them and they both sat down at the table. He looked at her for several minutes and then said, "So, are ye ready t' explain t' me what happened?"  
  
"I was washing the dishes and then I heard a noise." she elucidated. "It scared me so I turned around and dropped the plate, but I didn't know there was anyone behind me so the plate ended up being smashed over the man's head. Is he ok?"  
  
"I see." he replied, nodding his head. "Aye, but he's not too happy 'bout it. Ye are off cleaning duty and ye probably shouldn't go in the kitchen again."  
  
"Alright." she said, feeling bad about the entire situation.   
  
"Actually, on second thought, ye probably should just stay in yer cabin." he told her. "That is til' we get t' Tortuga."  
  
She looked at him in question.  
  
Then he added "and then ye'll be locked up in my cabin."   
  
Great, now he thinks I'm a lunatic or something, she thought. Was she going to be locked up on a ship forever? She sighed. When the time comes she'll think of something, right now she just had to sit and take what comes.   
  
"That was it, time fer me to get back t' the helm." he said, standing up and ushering her out of the room. He walked off, with that strange walk of his that makes him look drunk even when he's not. Within two minutes he was gone.  
  
Emma walked back to her cabin and shut the door. She sat there on the bed and tried to come up with something to do. She couldn't think of anything. So she sat, and waited, watching the dog sleep. She was so bored that she fell asleep sitting up and wasn't awakened up she hear loud noises coming from below.   
  
She cracked open her door to hear what was going on. It sounded like someone was throwing a party out there and she knew it must be the pirates who were off duty. She heard laughing, mugs slamming against a table, and then she realized they were singing a song.  
  
_It's wonderful living the life of a pirate   
With the freedom to take what we can   
And we'll sail the world over, searchin' for plunder   
Not fearin' to face any man, not fearin' to face any man   
  
We call no man our master, no lord and no king.   
Not long in one place do we stay.   
And this world is for those who can grab it, and hold it.  
Possession's the law of the day.   
So we take what we want, we don't bother with buyin'.   
We say what we mean, there ain't no point to lyin'.   
Don't like what we say, you might find yourself dyin'   
In a manner too gruesome to say.   
_  
They were singing a pirate song together and everyone seemed to know the words, except occasionally there would be a drunk who would mix-up the words. She sat by the door so she could hear the song clearly, and after they repeated the chorus they were onto the next verse.   
  
_ When we come into town to spend all our spoils,   
A good time will be had by all.   
We'll all head to some pub to get drunk off our arses,   
When we're there, there ain't no last call.   
I'll get rum for meself and buy ale for me friends,   
And a great deal of loot on the wenches I'll spend.   
When the money's all gone it's off to sea again   
To trade cargo for cannonball._   
  
That verse, for some reason, reminded her of Jack and for once when she thought about him she was not afraid. This time she actually sang the chorus with them, but her voice was the total opposite of theirs.   
  
_It's wonderful living the life of a pirate   
With the freedom to take what we can   
And we'll sail the world over, searchin' for plunder   
Not fearin' to face any man, not fearin' to face any man_   
  
Then she heard then stop and a loud man yelled "Cap'n, sing the last verse fer us!" Jack is down there now, she thought. Then she had to lean out of her room more to hear better. His gruff voice sang the last verse loudly and some words were slurred together. She could tell that he had been heavily drinking again, for one thing she knew about him was that he loved his rum and she guessed that he probably wouldn't be able to go a day without it.   
  
_There's not one of us left who has not yet been blooded,   
For killing's a part of our trade.   
And the only thing standing between us and death   
Is strength of arm, and speed of blade.   
So we live every day like it might be our last   
For all of us know that life is hard and fast   
We live for the moment, don't care 'bout the past   
From this is our comradeship made._   
  
When the song was over she closed her door again and went to sit back on her bed. She found herself humming the tune. It had been very catchy. The words described the pirate way of life and she understood how it could appeal to some people.  
  
When she was singing the chorus to herself a knock came at her door. "Yes?" she said. The door opened and it was AnaMaria.  
  
"I brought ye some dinner." she said, placing a tray on the bed. "I heard 'bout what ye done t' ol' Johnny. It's bloody hilarious."   
  
Emma guess that Johnny was the cook who she had knocked unconscious earlier that day. She was not sure if AnaMaria's comment was supposed to be taken as a compliment or not, so she just sat there and looked at her.   
  
The female pirate said "If I were ye I wouldn't eat that." Then she took off, most likely to join the rest of the pirates in there celebrating.

She is right, Emma thought, seeing as is was the chef and he made the food he might of done something to it. Why did she have to anger the cook? It did not matter though, the food looked disgusting anyway and she wondered how the pirates ate that kind of stuff daily without getting sick. They probably grow immune to the nastiness. She decided not to eat the food.   
  
Nevado woke up soon and so she spent a good one or two hours playing with him. She used the spoon they gave her to eat the food with to play fetch. He seemed to enjoy running after the spoon, even though it would only land several feet from him. There was not much room in that cabin, after all. That took some time, and gave the dog a little bit of exercise.  
  
Then she wrestled with him and he seemed to enjoy getting attention. She realized the last day or so she was too busy trying to get her memory to come back to pay attention to the poor little dog. Now she had too much time to spend on him. Nothing ever works out evenly.   
  
After that both her and the dog, well maybe not Nevado, but she was definitely tired of playing dog games. She remembered she had a sketchbook, so she decided to try drawing something and see how good she actually was at it. So she tried drawing Nevado. It wasn't that ad, but it didn't turn out like the rest of the pictures and she wondered why.  
  
She was about to give up, when she blinked and then found herself picturing a man who looked somewhat familiar. He was wearing the uniform of the royal navy and he looked upset about something. The angle she saw the vision at was so she could only see his profile. She opened her eyes again, thinking about how strange that was.   
  
Subsequently, her hand took on a life of it's own and started going to work at drawing down what she saw. Her hand moved faster and faster and the picture was finished quickly. She looked at it and if it wasn't for the lack of color, then it would have looked exactly like the vision she saw.   
  
To her body the process seemed to be the most natural thing in the world, but to her mind it was puzzling. It appeared as if she used to do that all the time, and that was why there were all those good drawings in her sketchbook.   
  
She put her sketchbook away and laid down. Then, since there was nothing else better to do, she finally went to sleep and her subconscious mind let her dream.   
  
She was on a tropical island. It was warm and sunny, and she was wearing a light comfortable pink dress. The fabric it was made of was thin and so she was not dying of heat. Her barefoot toes were digging into the white sand and she walked over to run her hands through the clear blue ocean water.   
  
Then she heard a voice of someone say, "There ye are, luv." She turned around to see a pirate, wearing a loose white top that showed part of his tan chest, a white and red cloth that was wrapped around his waist, and a pair of faded black pants. His grin revealed many golden teeth and his hair was in what looked like dreadlocks.   
  
She smiled when she saw him and said "Jack, did you find anything?" She looked down and saw that he was empty-handed. Her smile suddenly turned to a frown. For some reason she was hoping that he would come back with a coconut, but she guessed that he didn't find one.   
  
"Aye," he replied, still grinning even though she was no longer smiling. "I found you." Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her further up on the beach. He laid her down on the sand and then kissed her.   
  
Emma woke up. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. Sunlight came through the window, preventing any chance of falling asleep again. As she sat there, she began to think and memories of the dream she just had flashed through her mind.   
  
"I can't believe I'm dreaming about a pirate who will probably end up killing me." she said to herself in shock and confusion.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Thank you all who review!! (Especially my loyal reviewers) This chapter was a little shorter than it should have been, but I'll make the next one longer. Anywho, thank you for reviewing, and for anyone who hasn't yet reviewed, go ahead and then hopefully you will have lots of Jack Sparrow dreams.  
  
While I'm on that topic I'm just going to say that I had a Jack Sparrow dream last night. I was yelling at him for sinking my ship or something like that and then we swam to shore and there was this tribal guy dressed up in this weird outfit made of feathers and he was walking around holding an axe and running after people in attempt to kill them. So I hid behind Jack and yeah, then I woke up. But none of that really matters, all that matters is he was in it, lol.   
  
**EaradeGreenleaf-** Good!   
  
**TriGemini-** I can't let everything go easy for her, than there wouldn't be much of a story, would there? ;-)   
  
**LoLoMo-** Yay!   
  
**Lauren-** Thanks, lol.   
  
**Janna Hawkins-** Yupp.   
  
**lyndsay-** Ok, I'm glad you like it. 


	6. A Drunkard

**Chapter 6**

Emma's stomach was growling. She hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch because of fear that the cook would try to kill her. I wonder if my luck was always this bad, she thought. A midget had come earlier to give her some breakfast, but she just let in sit on the floor.

Jack sure had a strange taste in crewmembers. Not only was there a woman and a midget in the crew, but there was a man with a peg leg, she was pretty sure she had even seen a man with two peg legs, there was a man who had his tongue cut out and walked around with a parrot on his shoulder, a man who had a fake eye (which he claimed he saw out of better then his real eye), and a man with six fingers on his hands. She was sure there were some other strange people she had seen when first aboard the ship as well, but those were the ones that stuck out in her mind.

She thought back to when she had first had lunch with the captain of the Black Pearl. The food was delicious and obviously not poisoned, so she had been able to enjoy it. After seeing what the rest of the crew ate on a normal basis, she realized that she was lucky for so good a meal. Thinking about the food, she licked her lips. What she would give for some more of that chicken...

Nevado seemed a bit restless, seeing as for the past couple days he had been forced to stay in one little cabin. He needed some exercise and fresh air, and so did Emma. He was lying on the bed next to Emma, while she was stroking his belly.

She started to think about her dream again, most likely because there was nothing else to think about. For some reason she recalled the dream vividly, it had seemed so real. Not what happened of course, but the sand and the heat had felt real and she had woken up in a sweat.

In the dream she had been so happy and content. It was like she was herself, but at the same time looking over the scene as a spectator. She remembered how she had felt when he kissed her. It was like she was floating on air and there was not a care in the world. He had tasted like a strange mix of saltwater and rum.

Emma had to laugh. The dream was ridiculous. It was so far from reality that even if it actually happened she would be pinching herself to wake up. The scene was like one from a cheesy romance novel that a woman bored with her own life would read to pass the time.

So now her feelings toward the dream had moved from confusion to amusement. It was the funniest thing to her at the time, so when a whack came from the door she was too busy rolling on her side laughing to notice.

The person must have heard the laughter coming from the other side of the door because in less than ten seconds they opened the door and entered her cabin. Without saying a word, they just stood there and watched her.

Emma was lying there laughing for a good five minutes before she looked up and saw Jack leaning against the wall watching her. She stopped laughing and wondered how long he had been there watching her without her even noticing. She must have looked like an idiot. She regained her poise and sat up, smoothing out her dress.

"Something funny, lass?" he asked, curious about what could have possibly made her laugh so hard like that. It must have been pretty amusing because he had never seen someone laugh so hard in his life.

She could not tell him about her dream; he would probably take it the wrong way and then think something crazy such as she likes him or something. She had to think up something quick to tell him so it wouldn't seem like she had to think of an answer.

"Chickens." she said abruptly with a serious look on her face.

"Chickens?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Now she was just confusing him. What did chickens have to do with anything?

"I had a dream about chickens last night. They were flocking after me making noises." she explained and was chuckling inside. This was definitely the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said in this history of the world. Well, maybe not that extreme, but at least it was the most ridiculous thing she has said, that she remembered anyways. "I was running and then I turned into an alley and there was a large chicken, taller than you, and it looked down at me like it was going to kill me or something."

Ok, he knew this girl was strange, but now he thought she was even weirder then he gave her credit for. He started laughing. Of all the people he had met in his time, she was in the top ten of the most unique. He moved from the wall and fixed his hat.

"So that was why I was laughing, it was a really messed up dream." she said. "What did you come in here for?"

"Aye," he replied, remembering that he had a purpose for coming. "We will be approaching Tortuga shortly. I thought maybe ye-" then he looked down at the dog "and the mutt here would want some fresh air."

She nodded. "That would be great."

His eyes looked around the room and noticed a bowl of gruel lying on the floor. "I see ye haven't touched yer breakfast."

She didn't say anything, but her stomach growled for her. It wasn't loud enough for him to hear it, or at least she thought it wasn't because he didn't say anything about it. She stood up and was prepared to follow him out of the room. She needed to stretch her legs a bit after being cooped up in that little room.

"Milady." Jack said mocking the English and holding out his arm gesturing for her to leave before him.

Emma walked out with Nevado following her and then Jack closed the door. He then regained the lead and she followed him up the steps to the deck. When they were on deck Jack kept walking, but Emma stopped and was looking around.

All of the pirates were doing their own jobs without complaint. Someone was up in the crow's nest, while other people were washing the deck and people were pulling different ropes. She did not know how a ship worked, but she knew by looking at all of them working that without teamwork they would not have been able to get far.

And this team seemed to work well together. Her eyes moved and she saw the pirate she recognized as Gibbs talking to Jack and saw that AnaMaria was al the helm. She made it look like steering a ship was the easiest thing to do.

She could see the land up ahead, it wouldn't be much longer now. She looked back at Jack and saw that he was standing by the railing looking out at the land too. He turned and saw her looking at him. Then he motioned for her to join him.

She walked over and stood next to him. She saw that he was eating an apple and then he offered her one. She took it and contemplated on whether or not it was safe to eat it or not. Well, Jack was eating his and he seemed fine, so she bit into it hungrily.

She finished the apple in less then five minutes and looked up to see that he was done his too. They threw the core overboard and she saw that Jack was grinning. He must really love that town to be so happy to return to it.

"Thank you." she said in regard to the apple he had given her.

"No worries, darling." he replied, being call back from his daydreaming. "I knew ye'd be hungry."

He is more perceptive then he let's on, she reflected. He acts like he doesn't notice anything and then he goes and surprises you, like those people who sit there and don't say anything, but you know they are soaking in every word that is spoken around them.

"Captain Sparrow," Emma said, trying to start a converstion because she hadn't spoken to anyone in a while besides herself and Nevado. "may I ask why you love Tortuga so much?"

"Aye," he said, wondering why she was asking him this. Didn't she remember the short speech he had given her about the place? "I have made many good memories there. Rum, women, what more could a pirate such as meself ask fer?"

"Oh, ok." she responded. It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but it was close. She supposed the busy pirate town had become sort of a part of him.

There wasn't much conversation following that, the two just stood there watching the land become closer and closer, until the ship was ready to stop.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack ordered, still looking out at the town.

Emma looked out at the town. It was afternoon and the hot sun was at it's peak. She watched as people walked about, ships constantly coming and going. It looked like a regular town, except the people looked poorer. It was sure interesting to her, but it didn't really look like what Jack said it did.

Jack must have seen the look on Emma's face, because then she heard him say, "It's different at night."

Emma's attention was turned to something else by that point. She turned around and was watching the crew let down the anchor. They started singing a song as they let the anchor down.

_Way, hay up she rises, _

_Way, hay, up she rises, _

_Way, hay, up she rises, _

_Earlye in the morning! _

_What will we do with the drunken sailor? _

_What will we do with the drunken sailor? _

_What will we do with the drunken sailor? _

_Earlye in the morning? _

_Put him in the long-boat, till he gets sober. _

_Keep him there an' make him bale her. _

_Trice him up in a runnin' bowline. _

_Tie him to the taffrail when she's yardarm under. _

_Put him in the scuppers with a hawse-pipe on him. _

_Take him, an' shake him, an' try an' wake him._

Pretty soon the ship was anchored and Jack turned to Emma. "Time to go under."

She knew what that meant. He was keeping to what he told her the previous day; he was going to lock her up. She was outnumbered, so she followed him below deck to his cabin.

He opened the door for her to enter. "This is fer yer own saftey." he said as he shut and locked the door behind her. "Someone'll bring ye dinner later."

She sat down. At least she was in his nice big cabin, hers was about one fourth of the size of his, mabye even smaller. She looked down at Nevado, he was curling up on the floor. At least the dog seemed content.

Then she looked around the room and her eyes landed on the big wooden chest by the wall. She wondered what was in it and why it needed to be locked up. It could be valuables he gained from one of their victims. Maybe he had more clothes in there, but she doubted it. He seemed to wear the same outfit daily, not that she was paying attention to what he was wearing, or was she?

No, of course not, she thought. Then her eyes moved over to the bookself by the other wall. Maybe there would be something interesting to read. She got up to go investigate.

She skimmed over several books before she decided on one called Odyssey. She settled down on Jack's large bed to read the book in order to pass some time. She opened it to the first page and began to read...

Meanwhile, two boats full of crewmembers from the Black Pearl were heading ashore. Jack was on the second one. He had left four men onboard to keep watch before he jumped into the second boat. He was excited to see his lovely Tortuga again and find out if there was news of anything that might interest him.

When they stopped and got off the wooden boat, Jack's only concern was to make way to his favorite tavern. He set off, several other men headed in the same direction as he was, and walked until he turned into a building. The sign outside read "The Faithful Bride".

He sat himself down at the bar and ordered a mug of rum. He turned his head as strumpets walked by and then took a large swig of the rum that was placed in front of him. His first mate, Gibbs, seated himself next to him and told the bartender he wanted whiskey.

Gibbs downed about half of his whiskey within the first two minutes of getting it, and setting the cup down he said "Good to be back in ol' Tortuga. It's the same as I remember."

"Aye, that it is." Jack simply replied, drinking more of his rum and asking for a refill. For some reason he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the woman who was locked in his cabin. Why was he worried about her?

He knew that she wouldn't try anything stupid, she wasn't that type of person. Besides, she was scared of him and she wouldn't dare defy him, would she? No, he thought shaking off his unease, she was too docile.

As more of his crewmembers entered the tavern, him and Gibbs ended up moving to a table to join them. Pretty soon Jack found himself with most of his crew laughing, drinking, and with several strumpets that he had picked up over a period of half an hour.

While he was trying to enjoy himself, Emma was tired of reading and it was getting dark out. She lit a candle and sat there waiting for her dinner. Then she started to think...

She wanted to go ashore. She was tired of being locked up in cabin's and treated like she was some sort of leper. More importantly, she was bored and just wanted to do something.

She closed her book and set it down on the table. Soon she had an idea. Within the next thirty minutes she heard someone unlocking the door. She picked up a heavy book that she had taken out of the bookshelf and stood next to the door entrance.

As the person opened the door and entered the room, she lifted up the book and hit them on the head with it. Her plan had worked, the man fell down with a thud and the bowl of food he was holding fell down as well. "Sorry." she said, and hopped over his unconscious body.

She placed the bowl on the table and dragged the man into the hall, closing the door behind her. She wanted it to look like she was still in the cabin, and hopefully the person would not remember what happened to them. They hadn't seen it coming anyway, and even if they did remember then oh well. He had no right to keep her locked up like a prisoner; she was a guest on that ship as far as she was concerned.

She moved quickly and quietly, and headed up the stairs looking around for more people. She heard two pirates talking on deck, but they didn't seem to notice as she snuck over to the side of the ship and made her way into a boat.

It was not until she rowed herself ashore when she realized that her little plan was going to get her in even more trouble. Somehow she had changed from the scared person to a daring one, probably because Jack was not there to yell at her.

She entered the town and looked around. It seemed busier at night. There were prostitutes walking about, she heard several gunshots, and all in all she found it interesting. Jack- I mean Captain Sparrow- had been right, she thought, it is different at night.

Emma found herself walking mindlessly through a street, observing everything. She got the strange feeling that someone was following her, so she started to walk faster. She turned the next corner, hoping to loose them. Then she realized that it was a dead end.

A man she had never seen before started walking towards her. He was most likely a pirate, she figured, because of the way he was dressed. He staggered and she could tell that he had been drinking. He kept coming closer to her.

She did not know what to do. She didn't have any weapons, and even if she did she would probably be to scared to think of using them. So she kept backing up until she found herself cornered by three walls surrounding her. Her heart started pounding more rapidly and she found herself breathing heavily.

The man was soon close enough that she could smell the alcohol on his breathe. She knew exactly what he wanted and she wouldn't give up that easily. She found herself doing the only thing she could think of, kicking him and running. The man tried to chase after her.

"Why are you running?" he slurred.

She wasn't listening, and even if she was she would not have been able to understand what he said. She wasn't even watching where she was going as she ran, all she knew was that she had to get away from that drunkard.

Her only thought was to keep running. So that was exactly what she did, until she ran into something and it wouldn't let her run anymore. Whatever it was, or whoever it was, she did not care. She was about to turn, figuring that see ran into a stranger, but then the thing she ran into put it's hands on her shoulders.

She looked up to see who it was and was surprised, so she just stood there still. For some reason she had never been so happy to see the person whose fault it was that she was there in the first place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Dundundun....

**TriGemini-** Thanks. Yeah, I like that line too.

**Janna Hawkins-** We shall see.... Bwa-ha-ha!!

**LoLoMo-** Yeah I do and then you have to look for more stories because the ones you read don't update. Thanks, I try to update as often as possible.

**Savi-** Yupp, things can only get worse before they get better.

**Lauren-** Yeah, lol, any dream with Jack in it is worth dreaming. I got the song here: They have a bunch of songs, so enjoy!


	7. Put Some Clothes On!

**Chapter 7**

"Jack." she said, for the first time calling him by his first name and not realizing it.

"What are ye doin' here?" he demanded, his eyes widened. Was he seeing things? Clearly Emma would not have the audacity to disobey him. "I locked ye in me cabin!"

"Ummm... well, you see..." she stammered, but then something inside of her decided to take charge. "I escaped because you treat me like I'm a prisoner!"

This was the first time she ever stood up to him like that. He paused for a moment and then said, "Every time I leave ye alone ye go and do something unbelievably stupid."

Emma was offended, of course he was correct, but still. She still insisted that the first time was not her fault, but this time she admitted her defeat. She looked at him as if expecting him to announce some sort of wacky punishment that he could come up with.

"So I guess I juss can't let ye out o' me sight again." he added.

How is that supposed to work, she wondered, seeing as he had his own duties to attend to and he couldn't spend all of his time babysitting her. Nor would he find that too entertaining. All Emma planned to do for the next week was read, since there were no other options.

Then he rowed them back to the ship, and Emma remembered that there was still a pirate lying in the hall. Damn, she thought, first I knocked the cook unconscious and now Sparrow is going to know that I did the same to another one of his crewmembers!

Sitting in the boat and dreading every moment they got closer to the Black Pearl, she considered if it would be better for her to just jump out of the boat into the water and swim away. Then she realized she was not sure if she knew how to swim or not.

_**That's what COULD have happened, but here's what REALLY happened:**_

The man stood there stupefied and looked at the girl who ran into him. "Emma? Why were you running?"

Emma recognized the man several minutes earlier, but did not know what to say. "A drunkard was chasing me. What are you doing here, Will?"

"I came here looking for Jack. I have to talk to him about something and he told me before that this was where he was headed." Will explained, but was still thinking about what she was doing wandering about. "Jack let you walk around Tortuga alone?"

"Er... well... see..." Emma searched for the right words nervously, but she realized there were no right words. Well, she could lie, but where would that get her? "He doesn't exactly know that I'm here."

"Really," Will replied, what was she up to? "where are you supposed to be?"

"On the Pearl." she answered. She felt like she was five years old again and being scolded by her uncle. "Please don't tell Captain Sparrow, he's already mad at me enough."

"And why would that be?"

"Long story. It was great catching up with you, but I've got to get back on the ship before anyone notices I'm gone." she said, darting off towards the shore. What had she been thinking going there in the first place? Was she trying to prove something to the man who recently made a personal appearance in her dreams?

She didn't have to prove herself to him. She didn't care what he thought anyway... right? She shook her head as a 'no'. She had more important matters to deal with right now. She got into the same boat that got her there and started rowing herself back to the ship.

Fortunately, she was able to sneak back below deck without the pirates on watch seeing. As she walked down the hall she noticed that the pirate she had knocked out before was still unconscious. She opened the door to the captain's cabin and then tried to lock it behind her, but then realized she couldn't because she didn't have the key.

Oh well, she could always say he forgot to lock the door. She went and laid down on the big comfy bed and was relieved.

Not long after that, she heard a man groaning in the hall and it got louder as he opened the door only to see her lying on the bed. The man had one hand on his head, she supposed he had a headache from her hitting him, and his other hand was at his side. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I heard a thud in the hall earlier, I thought it was nothing, but look at that bump on your head."

The poor confused pirate had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was that he was bringing Emma her dinner and then he woke up lying face first in the hallway. Trust me, no one wants to be lying anywhere face first on that ship.

He opened his mouth slightly and looked as if he was about to say something, but then he closed it again and she could tell that he was thinking. Then he just walked out of the room, rubbing his head, and she was able to hear him locking the door before proceeding down the hall.

That was awkward, she thought. She felt incredibly stupid for what she had done, but a part of her was happy that she did it. If she hadn't, then she would still have been restless and since they are staying there a week she would have escaped the ship eventually. At least she got it over with and fed her curiosity early.

That was enough adventure for the time being, she thought as she sighed and turned onto her left side. Nevado jumped up onto the end of the bed and curled into a ball. Emma was so tired that she didn't even think about how hungry she was... and so she passed out.

Meanwhile, back at the Faithful Bride, Will Turner had just walked in. He was still thinking about he run in with Emma (quite literally it was a run in), that he didn't notice Jack and his crew were sitting at a large table to his right until a drunk Jack stumbled over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, is that ye?" Jack slurred and leaned in for a closer look.

"Jack, there you are." Will said, getting snapped back into reality. "I have urgent matters to discuss with you."

"Hav urg tatter t' scuss ith ou, what?" Jack asked, confused and not understanding Will. Then he smiled. "Sit down 'n have a drink!"

Will looked at him and frowned. He had been hoping that he would get to Jack before he had gotten drunk off his arse, but he was not that fortunate. He decided that he might as well take Jack back to his ship, before he got his drunken self into any trouble, and help him to his cabin. Then he could wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Of course then he'd have a hangover, but at least he would be able to understand what he had to say.

"Come on Jack," Will said, coaxing Jack to come with him. "let's get you back to your ship."

The two exited the popular tavern, Will making sure that Jack wouldn't fall and hurt himself. They made it most of the way fine, with Will watching Jack sing a very enthusiastic "Yo Ho Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me" the whole way there.

Will got Jack into the boat, and then he rowed them over to the familiar ship. Memories of the previous year flashed in his mind and he smiled. They both on onto the ship and two pirates turned their heads to see their captain and some man.

"Who are ye?" one of them asked, eyeing Will suspiciously. "An old friend of Jack's. I wanted to make sure Jack made it here safely and I was hoping I could stay onboard tonight so that I could talk to him in the morning." Will answered honestly.

"Well, I can show ye to one of the cabin's. It's small, but it's something." the other pirate said, walking the two down below deck.

Will watched as Jack unlocked his door and entered his cabin. Satisfied, Will entered his own temporary cabin, and realized that when the man told him it was small he really meant it. There was barely enough room for anything but the bed and a lantern, which was placed on the floor near it. He laid down and closed his eyes. He thought back to earlier that day...

FLASHBACK

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she entered the blacksmith shop, looking around and expecting him to be working on something. She made her way over to the stairs.

Will had been in the kitchen when he heard his wife's voice. She must be back from her father's, he thought. He went into the living room and he saw her walking up the stairs.

"How was the governor?" Will asked to see how her visit had gone.

"Sit down," she said gesturing to a chair as she sat down in one next to it. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Will asked, obeying his wife and sitting down. "Well, when I got to the mansion my father seemed distressed about something. I found out that he was having a woman stay with him for several months, the niece of one of his old friends. Her name was Amelia Bridges." Elizabeth began.

Will nodded, wondering what this had to do with them.

"She got here early, several days ago actually. The day after she got here, father had to go take care of some business and that was the last he saw of her. The maids said that she went for a walk and never came back. They thought she had been kidnapped."

"What does this have to do with us?" Will finally asked.

"That was the same day you brought home Emma."

"But, she was dressed as a peasant and I found her far from the Governor's estate." Will replied, thinking the situation over.

"I asked father for her description, Will. Emma fits the description for Amelia perfectly. It must be her." Elizabeth told him.

"That still does not explain the way she was dressed. What was a rich girl doing walking around dressed as a peasant?"

"That does not matter. Right now we have got to get you on a ship to Tortuga to tell Jack. He should be getting there by noon today, so if you leave now you'll make it there sometime around eight or nine."

END FLASHBACK

Will slowly began to fall asleep and before he knew it he was dreaming of bunnies and butterflies, daisies and daffodils.

Jack had stumbled into his dark cabin, placing his hat on the table that he accidentally walked into and then taking off his coat. Then he slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He struggled with his sash and boots, but he eventually got them off as well before sliding into bed. He still has his pants on, but hey, he was too drunk to care.

He laid there humming his favorite song until he turned onto his side and fell asleep.

The next morning Emma woke up, quite content with herself, and light was pouring into the room from the large window near the bed. She decided to lay there for a little bit, until she felt like getting up. Then she heard something behind her that sounded like a giraffe dying.

She tried to turn around and see what it was, but there was something holding her down. She looked down and saw that an arm was around her. A heavy arm at that, because she tried to move it and couldn't.

She demanded to know who it was and what they were doing in her bed with her. Then she remembered she had fallen asleep in the captain's cabin, but she figured Jack was going to stay somewhere in Tortuga. So who was behind her?

Once again, she did the only thing she could think of, scream.

Nevado, who was at the end of the bed, woke up and looked around to see what was wrong with his owner. He jumped off the bed and sat on the floor, looking up at Emma.

The person next to her stopped snoring and grumbled. Then she supposed her scream woke them up, because she heard a voice (all too close to her ear by the way) say, "What in the bloody hell?"

It was Jack, Jack was behind her, with his arm around her no doubt. Slowly she was freaking out inside, what the hell had happened last night? And why were they sleeping together with his arm around her?

Jack must have realized she was there because then she heard, "Oh, hello luv. I know I'm incredibly sexy and women cannot resist my charm, but sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night?" He removed his arm from around her and laid on his back, looking at her with a grin on his face.

Emma was furious. Who did he think he was? "You are accusing me of sneaking in here? I fell asleep here first, for your information! You were the one who did all the sneaking!" she screamed at him as she untangled herself from the dark blue sheets and got out of bed.

Jack laughed, it amused him to see her angry, mostly because he wasn't used to it and it was a big change from her being quiet.

Then he felt his head pounding. He had a terrible headache. How much had he to drink last night? It must have been a lot because he couldn't seem to remember anything past him sitting in the bar with his crew.

"Captain Sparrow!?!" Emma screeched.

He seemed to have been distracted by something. He had completely forgotten that Emma was still standing there. He shook his head and then looked at her. Her dark brown hair was down and tousled from sleeping on it. Her anger had made her face look flushed and her sea-green eyes were wide open.

All in all he thought she looked attractive like that and if he wasn't having one of the worst hangovers of the year, then he would have been enjoying her like this a lot more.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Put some clothes on!" she said, noticing that he was half naked and thanking god that he at least still had his pants on.

This was the first time any woman had ever told Captain Jack Sparrow to put his clothes _on_. He was used to them all wanting his clothes _off_. Anyway, it was not like he was naked, what was she freaking out about?

He lurched out of bed and one by one collected the articles of clothing, which were placed all over the floor and began to dress. He started with his white shirt, then wrapped his red and white striped sash around his waist carefully, as if it needed to be done a certain way. Lastly, he slipped on his brown boots and picked up his hat, placing it delicately on his head.

"There," he said, modeling for her. "how's that?"

"Better." she said turning around and seeing him full clothed. "But you still haven't apologized for last night or for accusing me of sneaking in here."

Was his hearing right? Emma was demanding an apology from him? Had she suddenly turned into an 'Elizabeth' over night? What was this world coming too?

"It was all in good humor, luv." he told her, referring to his accusation of her that he meant as a joke. "And about last night, well, in my defense I was drunk."

"So?" she asked. That was not quite the apology she was expecting.

"This is me cabin, isn't it?" Jack asked her rhetorically.

He had a point, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Just don't let it happen again." she told him before walking out of the room with Nevado following.

Jack followed after her to see where she was going. He saw her go up on deck and he was about to go up the stairs after her when someone stepped out of one of the cabins behind him and he heard a familiar voice say, "Ahoy, Jack!"

He turned around and smiled at seeing his friend again, hiding his surprise at the man's appearance on his ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yet another chapter, I wonder how many more it's going to take. I was thinking about 5 or so. Anyway, review ahead!

**Savi-** Yeah. I didn't clarify that, now that I think of it, but Nevado stayed behind in Jack's cabin.

**TriGemini-** She's just having... erm... a little bit of bad luck, lol.

**Phoebe-** Yeah, I was trying to think of something off the top of my head, so I was like 'chickens!'

**captainme-** Well, your question is already answered, but thanks for reviewing!


	8. Memories Return

**Chapter 8**  
  
"Will, and for what do I owe this spontaneous visit to?" Jack asked mockingly. Why would Will be turning up here? How did his whelp friend get on his ship and receive a cabin to sleep in? Where was he when all this happened? And this brings an earlier question to mind, how much did he have to drink last night?  
  
All these questions were floating around his mind unanswered. As if that were not enough to occupy his brain for the time being, he found another part of him still thinking about Emma. He still didn't comprehend her or why she did what she did. She never seemed to think before she acted, and maybe that was how she lost her memory in the first place, by being careless.  
  
That was another thing, why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  
  
It's not like he was in love with her. Captain Jack Sparrow does not fall in love. He simply lusts for women and then when they are through moves onto the next one. That had gone well for him over the past ten or so years.  
  
No, there was only one love for this pirate, and it wasn't for a woman. His love was for a ship, his ship, the Black Pearl. He knew every inch of her, understood how she worked, and she had never let him down. It was she who gave him his freedom and that, according to him, was the best gift a person could ever receive.  
  
And why the hell was he taking time out of his precious life to think about all of this? He felt like he was turning into a Eunuch, like Will, and that scared the living daylights out of him. His mind was for thinking about plots to steal large amounts of money, rum, strumpets, rum, killing people, rum... Get the point?  
  
It must be important, Jack thought, for Will to follow me all the way here. He doesn't even like Tortuga, thus proving the previous statement. What could be so imperative?  
  
Oh dear god please don't tell me that Elizabeth got herself kidnapped again, he prayed, three times I have had to save her arse and what do I have to show fer it? She burned me bloody rum!  
  
"Jack," Will said, looking around for more of his crew. You never knew if somebody else was listening. "Can we talk in private?"  
  
"Aye, mate. Follow me." Jack turned around and went back the same way he came. He opened the door, took a bottle of rum out of the chest by the wall, and sat down at the wooden table. He took the cork out of the bottle and started drinking. After all, there's no better way to cure a hangover then to drink more, right?  
  
Will carefully shut the door behind him and sat down in a chair adjacent to the one the pirate captain was sitting in. Will's expression turned to a serious one and he looked at Jack.  
  
Jack, with his head back guzzling the rum, got the feeling that eyes were on him so he put the bottle down and looked at Will, who was in fact staring at him. Jack decided to fool with him. "What? Is ther' something on me face?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to finish so you could pay attention." Will explained, growing more impatient as time wore on.  
  
"Well, on wit' it." Jack said. He was interested in what the blacksmith had to say. "I know ye didn't come all this way to stare at me."  
  
He shuddered at the thought and then focused his attention on the man donning his favorite brown and white outfit.  
  
"One thing before I began, Emma's memory has not come back yet, has it?" Will asked, doubting that it would have.  
  
"No, it 'asn't." Jack answered. Then he thought. "Or at least not that she's told me."  
  
"Ok- Yesterday when Elizabeth came home from her father's, you know the governor, she told me that there was this girl named Amelia, about eighteen or so, and she was supposed to be staying with him for a couple of months as part of a present from her uncle, the governor of Port Isabel, who happens to be close friends with the governor." Will said, taking a pause to regain his breath.  
  
Jack took another drink of the rum and prepared himself for the rest of the story.  
  
"Well, the second day of her time there she went missing. Apparently she went for a walk and never came back. You can imagine the governor's distress at this situation. How will he be able to break the news to his old pal that he lost his niece?"  
  
Will paused for dramatic effect then looked at Jack and saw the expression on his face, waiting to hear what it all had to do with him.  
  
"How is this your problem, you might ask?" Will added, clearing his throat. "Elizabeth has come to believe that Emma is Amelia."  
  
Jack sat there and all his first thought was 'I was right! I knew she was raised by rich people, that explains her attitude and eating habits.' After gloating about how perceptive he is, he then came to another realization: he had to take her back.  
  
Not that taking her back was much of a problem; it just seemed all so sudden. It would take about a day or two out of his Tortuga trip, but he could always extend it. He supposed Will was going with them and then Emma -or Amelia- could return to her high class society.  
  
Then he actually felt bad for Amelia. She must really have had bad luck to begin with and not remembering who you are must be hard to cope with. But then again, Jack thought, it was her fault about all the stupid decisions she made.  
  
"So, ye expect me t' take 'er back, is that it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, the sooner the better." Will replied.  
  
"How do ye expect me t' explain t' me crew that I've got to cut their stay? I imagine they won't be too happy. It may even cause a mutiny."  
  
"We will talk to Emma, I mean Amelia, and see what she wants to do. But we have to take her back, Jack. How about you talk to your crew and whoever wants to stay here can and then you'll be back in a day. You don't need everyone to steer this ship to Tortuga." Will suggested.  
  
"S'uppose so." Jack considered. "We can leave first thing in the mornin'."  
  
"That'll do." Will replied. Then he stretched out his arms and stood up. "I'm going to find myself something to eat and I believe you have your own things to take care of."  
  
Jack nodded and after finishing his bottle of rum stood up. He let Will out of the room, and left himself after he got out another bottle of his favorite liquor. With his hat cocked slightly forward, Jack proceeded up the stairs on to the deck.  
  
He took in a large breath of fresh sea air, muttered some words to crewmembers as he pasted them by as they were coming and going, and he made his way over to where he saw Amelia standing with her little white dog close by.  
  
She looked so beautiful there, leaning on the railing, with the wind blowing back her hair... Wait, did he just think that?  
  
'Jack, you are definitely losing it!' he thought. He walked over and stood next to her. He was waiting for her to talk first, which he thought she would because of her whole 'Elizabeth' attitude lately, but to his surprise she just stood there barely acknowledging his presence. It looked at if she was in a trance.  
  
The truth was, Amelia had been standing there staring at the ocean for several minutes. She was thinking about how beautiful it was, when a memory hit her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So, excited about the journey?" she heard a voice asked her.  
  
She turned around and saw a man behind her. He was dressed in a red and white uniform and had the look of curiosity on his face, as if he was trying to read her mind. Her eyes first laid upon his short curly blonde hair, his strong face structure, crystal blue eyes, and then moved down to his muscular body.  
  
Looking up at him straight in his blue eyes, she replied "Yes, but I'm rather uneasy about being on a ship for a week."  
  
"If you need anything then don't hesitate to tell me. I doubt that we will have any problems and today the wind is moving in the direction we are, so it will move us swiftly and perhaps even cut off a day of traveling."  
  
"That is nice to know." she said, placing Nevado down and holding on to his leash as he walked around a little. He then began barking at the man.  
  
Ignoring the dog and looking at her, he added "Follow me and I will show you to your cabin. Your belongings are already there for you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Then she was back looking at the ocean and all she could think about was the flashback. Who was that man? Obviously he was a member of the royal navy, one look at his uniform could tell you that, but why was she with him? And why did she get the feeling when she pictured him that she knew a lot more about him then she thought she did?  
  
So she thought hard and long. Then it came to her, she had drawn a picture of him only two days ago! That still did not answer her questions, but at least one memory coming back to her was a good sign and that meant that there would soon be more to follow.  
  
She smiled; soon she would no longer have to question everything. Life is much easier when you know what your life is and who you are. But when she did find out and returned home to wherever she belonged, then it would be like nothing ever happened and surely this 'little bump in the road', as one could call it, changed her in some way, if not for the better.  
  
It had been a rough trip, she even had to admit that one, but it was an experience that she would never forget, even if she tried. It's kind of hard to forget about being on an infamous pirate ship with one of the most notorious pirate captains of that time. Especially when they are getting angry with you because you knocked two of their crew unconscious, but he only knew about the first one (thank god).  
  
As she was standing there it wasn't until she heard someone gulping down something that she looked to her left and noticed that the captain was standing there drinking his rum. How long had he been standing there?  
  
Jack took another swig of rum and then holding the bottle in his left hand, looked at Amelia. "I need t' have a word wit' ye." he told her in a more serious fashion then she was used to hearing him speak to her in.  
  
"Alright Captain Sparrow." she said, wondering what he could possibly have to talk to her about that would actually cause him to be completely somber for once, without being angry. She turned slightly so that she could look at him with her right arm still leaning on the railing and she opened her eyes to what he had to say.  
  
Before he spoke he offered her some of his rum, at which she replied "No thank you", and then he began. "The Eunuch here," Jack said, referring to Will. "has come to inform us that he found out who ye are. Yer real name is Amelia and ye are the niece of the gov'nor o' Port Isabel. We are takin' ye back to Port Royal first thing tomorrow morin' where ye where supposed to be stayin' wit' the whelp's father-in-law, Governor Swann."  
  
"Oh, I guess it all makes sense then." Amelia replied quietly.  
  
"What does?" Jack asked, having no idea what she was particularly referring to.  
  
"Well, I remember sailing to Port Royal with soldiers of the royal navy." she explained to him. "Certain things are starting to come back to me."  
  
"Aye, well good fer ye then." he responded, forcing a smile. "I'm off t' take care o' some business."  
  
She nodded and watched him walked over and lower down a boat for him to row to shore in. Before he got in he turned around again and looked at her, pointing a finger towards her. "Don't even think about leaving this ship."  
  
She had to laugh, but she held it back. If only he knew that she already had... but that was yesterday and for some reason fate was throwing her some luck. Then she smiled as in acceptance of his order and watched him get down in his wooden boat and row himself to the shores of Tortuga.  
  
Pretty soon she would be back at Port Royal, doing whatever she was supposed to be doing there with whomever she was supposed to be doing it with. She sighed, her life had never been up to her, instead an endless line of doing things that others told her she was expected to do.  
  
That thought made her think about pirates, Captain Sparrow in particular. As they sang in their song that she had stuck in her head for the longest time, they don't take orders from anyone other then their captain. They get to spend their life according to their own terms, do whatever they wanted to do. Certainly that type of freedom would be appealing to most people, but not everyone was cut out for that sort of life.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, was the perfect type of person for that life. He made it all look so easy, as if the life of a pirate was invented just to fit him and fit him it did. It fit him like a suit perfectly tailored for some rich British governor. Yes, pirating was definitely for him.  
  
"Come on Nevado." Amelia called to her dog, clapping her hands together. She proceeded down the stairs and back to her own cabin with Nevado following her. She closed the door and sat down on the bed, remembering the first time she ever sat down on it.  
  
That time she felt so out of place and she looked it too, but now as she sat there it felt as if she was leaving a place that she was beginning to call home. She knew that was strange, with all the mishaps on board she experienced, but it's like your first couple days at a new job. You are learning the ropes still, so you make some embarrassing mistakes, but after working there for a while you get the hang of it and leaving to go to a new job seems so odd because you feel like you just settled yourself into the place.  
  
That was sort of how Amelia felt towards that ship. She never really got to spend any time with the crew though, and she guessed they would not want to after hearing what she did to Johnny, but you never know. AnaMaria seemed to find the incident pretty amusing.  
  
She took the comb out of her pocket and starting brushing her hair with it, which had become a mess after sleeping on it and everything. Holding it, she remembered her aunt giving it to her when she was ten, and slowly more and more memories were filling her mind.  
  
She started to remember everything, her life, when she got to Governor Swann's mansion, the walk she took through Port Royal, all up to now. It was like a shock to the system, as if someone suddenly decided to give her back her memory at this particular time. Like the stars had this whole occurrence in store for her all along.  
  
So there she sat, contemplating her life and everything that was going on, while Jack made his way to the Faithful Bride. It was easy for him to spot his crew, they were always a large loud group of pirates and whenever anyone of them saw him enter they would call him over to their table.  
  
This time when he walked in he spotted them first, and headed for them. When they saw him they shouted "Cap'n! Join us!" and offered him a chair and a mug of rum. Jack delightfully sat down and took a large gulp of the rum in front of him. Everyone seemed in such a good mood, if he didn't know better then he would of thought they just stuck gold or something, but he knew that they must be glad for a break. They were doing exactly what that one verse of a song they sang said:  
  
_When we come into town to spend all our spoils, _

_A good time will be had by all. _

_We'll all head to some pub to get drunk off our arses, _

_When we're there, there ain't no last call. _

_I'll get rum for meself and buy ale for me friends, _

_And a great deal of loot on the wenches I'll spend. _

_When the money's all gone it's off to sea again _

_To trade cargo for cannonball._  
  
And how could he argue with that? Jack grinned, he was pleased to see his crew in such high spirits. Then he scanned the table for his first mate. He saw him at the other end of the table drinking some ale. His attention turned for a second when one of the wenches refilled his mug and when he looked back Gibbs was gone. Where did he go?  
  
Jack was tilting back to take another drink when he felt a hand on his left shoulder and almost spilt the rum on himself. "Damn! Ye almost made me spill me rum!" He looked up to see who the culprit was. "Gibbs, just the man I was lookin' fer."  
  
"What did ye want, cap'n?" Gibbs asked, grabbing another chair and pulling it over by Jack's so they could talk.  
  
Jack explained everything to his first mate, and told him to tell the rest of the crew whoever wants to stay can, after all the ship would be back in two days or less, and whoever wants to help has to be on the ship by the next morning. Gibbs nodded and then Jack stayed a little longer till he had his fill of rum.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Please review, and once again thank you all!  
  
**captainme-** Yeah, me either, lol.  
  
**TriGemini-** Thanks. Our Emma/Amelia is getting a bit more daring.  
  
**Janna Hawkins-** Lol.


	9. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 9  
**  
Sure enough the next morning enough of the crew appeared on the Black Pearl to help Jack sail back to Port Royal. He might have a strange crew, but they were loyal (this time) and they liked to help their captain when possible. Also there was Gibbs to thank, who was responsible in convincing the crew to do many things, which he seemed to be good at. Everyone appeared to trust him, including Jack, otherwise he would not have been the first mate.  
  
Jack was on deck first thing in the morning awaiting the arrivals of the crew who did not choose to sleep on the ship and decided that they would like to come along. At first he was doubtful at how many would show, he knew that he would not want to take days out of his Tortuga time to help someone that he didn't even know, but before he knew it almost half the crew was there, which was enough for a day's worth of sailing.  
  
He was content with the turnout, and they made way. He predicted they would make it there around the next morning. Since his ship was the fastest in the Caribbean, they could make it there that night, but he wanted to take time. Any normal person would probably have wanted Amelia off their ship the fastest they could, but for one reason or another, which Jack was unaware of, in his subconscious something wanted to stall Amelia's return.  
  
Jack was not going to stop to think about it though, so he gave the helm over to Gibbs for the time being and decided to head back to his cabin for more rum. Rum made the thoughts go away and distracted him from analyzing his mind.  
  
Will was on board, savoring his moments at sea. Anyone could tell that he missed the ocean and sailing by the look in his eyes and how he reacted to being at sea. After all, pirate was in his blood, so that taste for the ocean would always be there for him. Especially after having that adventure with the notorious pirate captain himself.  
  
Not that Will would deny his hidden love for the sea, but he also had another love in his life that he had devoted himself to. That love being his wife, Elizabeth Turner. He had loved her all his life and finally getting his chance to be with her meant the world to him. So no, at this point in his life he would not risk his life with her on some adventure, even though he still had a part of him that longed for it. Last time the only reason he went on one was to save the love of his life, which to him was the best reason there was. Our Will was a hopeless romantic.  
  
That was of course a major reason of why Jack insisted on calling him a whelp and a Eunuch, but another one was how his wife constantly ordered him around like a puppy dog and he always obeyed. That was something that Jack did not want for himself, to become like Will, and as long as he had something to say about it he won't.  
  
During the year after Will's only adventure, his life pretty much settled down. He had his wedding with Elizabeth, which the governor helped them with. Then he bought out Brown's blacksmith shop and changed it to be his own, having their house on top of the shop. Things were more convenient for him that way, and if Will was working downstairs it would be easier for Elizabeth to keep tabs on him.  
  
Yeah, for a moment there Will was actually thinking over his decisions, wondering if he had made the right ones. Most people do that from time to time. He doubted the success of that lifestyle for them, but later he realized that he was happy that way and, hopefully, they would soon be having their own children. That was all Elizabeth wanted to talk about, until he brought home Amelia that one day.  
  
Will slowly made his way over to where Gibbs was standing at the helm after Jack went below deck and he stood next to him. He looked out and seemed as if he were soaking in all he could of the sea air and the ocean.  
  
"Ye miss 'er, don't ye?" Gibbs asked, not even having to look at Will to know how he was feeling at that time.  
  
"Miss who?" Will asked, wondering what Gibbs was referring to as a 'her'.  
  
"The ocean o' course." Gibbs replied, thinking before that he had been blatantly obvious. "She sort o' calls to ye, she does."  
  
Will did not respond, he was thinking about what Gibbs had said and wondering how people like him could be so stupid at times, and then other times be completely philosophical. It amazed him how the mind of pirates worked, not all of course, but some of them who actually were smarter then they appeared. He guess that it was sort of a defense mechanism.  
  
"So Gibbs," Will began, deciding to change the subject to a more lighter one. "what has the crew of the Black Pearl been up to? Anything out of the ordinary happen?"  
  
"That depends on yer definition of ordinary." Gibbs answered first, then continued talking. "After we picked up Jack we headed out to sea and plundered ships 'ere and there. When we'd had enough we'd go back to Tortuga, spend the money, and head back out again."  
  
Will nodded, most pirate ships did the same thing, but since this ship and crew was different he thought that maybe something interesting found have found them once again. He thought Gibbs was done explaining what they did and began to loose interest, until his voice picked up again.  
  
"Then, the third time o' following that plan, we were out at sea when we spot a fair sized ship. We raise our jolly roger and they raise their French flag. They did not surrender, but when we attacked they didn't put up much of a fight. We pillaged that ship too, and did not find much o' any goods, it hardly seemed like it was worth the effort. Then Jack, Jack finds something interesting."  
  
"What was it?" Will asked, finally emerged in the story. "A map?"  
  
"Nay, nothing other then a strange silver object that looks like half o' a coin with odd designs on it. Now I would 'ave discarded it as junk, but not Jack. He insisted that it 'ave some value. Later on we discover there is another half that it belongs with. We were searching for that other half when he decided t' visit ye, seeing as we were close and I supposed he missed ye."  
  
Jack was still up to his same ole treasure-hunt like adventures, Will thought. Gibbs's answer was no shock to him, but he wondered about the trinket that Jack found. What was the point of finding the other half? That was something Jack would do, he seemed to have some sort of radar detector for adventure- and fortune as well.  
  
"So, is there a story behind the bauble?" Will asked, in reference to the coin-like object. He knew that Gibbs had a story for everything and he enjoyed telling them.  
  
Meanwhile, Amelia was in her own little cabin. Nevado was sleeping once again, something that Amelia did not have the luxury of doing. She remembered back to her conversation with Governor Swann at dinner when he told her about his daughter. Then she had to laugh at the irony. She had wanted to meet Elizabeth and Will after she heard their story, and then she met them by accident when she had amnesia. She did want to meet them, but not that way.  
  
She was excited about going back and knew exactly what she would do when she got there. The first thing she would do is eat. The food at the governor's mansion was scrumptious and she hadn't eaten much or well since her first lunch on the ship. She could almost picture the food and how good it tasted in her mind. Yes, this was sad, but when you are used to the best and then end up on a pirate ship that only feeds you gruel then you miss what you had before.  
  
Her second plan was to take a nice long bath. She felt dirty after being on that grimy ship for days in the same dress, which was not even hers. She wanted clean clothing, but she had to admit that no, she did not miss the corset one bit.  
  
So Amelia did miss her life in a way, but she also felt sort of weird about just going back. She shook off all of her doubt and hesitation towards the matter and chose to wait. It was kind of Jack to risk getting caught by the soldiers in order to take her back, but he didn't seem like the type to be scared of them anyway.  
  
She decided to go visit Jack when she got the chance so that she could talk to him before they made it to Port Royal. He had said that there was a possibility they would make it there that night, if the weather was on their side. She did not want to arrive and then never be able to thank him. So that was why she found herself walking down the hall and knocking on the door of the captain's cabin.  
  
"Come in." she heard a man slur. Amelia opened the door and saw Jack sitting at the table drowning yet another bottle of rum. There were three empty bottles next to the one in his hand, which was all but an inch from being finished. He looked up to see who it was that came to see him. "Oh, 'ello luv."  
  
"Captain Sparrow." Amelia said, closing the door and sitting down at the table in the seat across from his. "I would like to have a word with you before we arrive at Port Royal."  
  
"Go on." he said, wondering what the hell she wanted this time. Recently she had been reminding him a lot of Elizabeth, which was getting pretty annoying. He wondered how Elizabeth ended up acting so demanding anyway and her attitude never would have been allowed in high society, so maybe she only acted that way in front of pirates. He finished the bottle in his hand and went back to his chest for another one.  
  
So that's what he keeps in his chest, she thought, I should have known. After all, rum was all that he would choose to drink. She wondered how many it took to actually make him drunk. She knew that he did get drunk, especially after the incident when she woke up with his arm around her. He had a nice chest though....  
  
'Did I seriously just think that? My uncle would kill me if he knew that I was attracted to this, this pirate! Am I going crazy, that's it. I just spent too much time on a ship, it must be a side effect of seasickness or something. This is not normal!' she thought.  
  
Jack cleared his throat in an attempt to get Amelia's attention. She seemed to have drifted off in her mind. When she did that she would stare off in space as if somewhere in her mind something big was going on that was more important then the world around her.  
  
Her hair was down and wavy, with some curls through it. Her sea-green eyes were opened three-fourths of the way and her lips were slightly opened. Her face held no expression at the time and for once she was somewhat slouching. Then she seemed to come back.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. Clearly she had not been paying attention. She had been too busy thinking about the fact that she was going insane.  
  
"I said go on. Ye did want t' tell me something, aye?" Jack asked her in response. He wondered what she had been thinking about, and then wondered why he was wondering that in the first place.  
  
"Yes." Amelia answered, remembering her reason for being there. She had to stay focused and stop thinking about idiotic things. 'Like how he grins when he is happy or thinks that he is being funny...' she thought. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I'm not here to think about this nonsense!'  
  
"I wanted to thank you for everything. It was very kind of you to take me in for these several days when I was incapable of remembering anything. I don't know what I would have done otherwise. Also I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you or the crew, especially that one episode in the kitchen. I appreciate how you put up with me when you did not have to and I would like to pay you when I return. I am sure that when my uncle hears of your benevolence to me he will also want to give you some sort of recognition for your efforts." Amelia told him as if she had rehearsed this speech in her cabin and was waiting for the right moment to say it.  
  
"It was my pleasure, luv." Jack replied. Was she kidding him? "Ye weren't that big o' a problem, I've had rats worse then ye. 'N I won't take yer money."  
  
Amelia was surprised. She knew she had been a pain for him since day one. She was sure that he would accept the money in return. Maybe he only takes money if it's not being offered to him, she thought. Either way, she wanted to give him something for his troubles. It was just the polite thing to do. Besides, a part of her felt guilty, like she was some sort of criminal, and she thought that if she paid him then she would feel better about things.  
  
"What do you mean you won't take my money?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"I won't accept it." he responded simply. Then he changed the subject by getting out another bottle of rum and handing it to her. "But ye can have some rum."  
  
She accepted the bottle and he opened it for her. She slowly took a couple sips, holding back a look of disgust. She was still not yet accustomed to the taste of the hard liquor and she didn't want him to know. After all, rule number one was that she was supposed to get used to rum. The only alcohol she had been used to drinking was wine, and rum was far from wine.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Amelia asked. Everyone wants something, she thought. She wanted to reimburse him as compensation for being on his ship. Why wouldn't he let her have that satisfaction? She didn't even have the chance to work it off.  
  
"Nothing that ye can give me, darling." Jack answered honestly with a half grin, thinking about the piece of silver in his pocket.  
  
"Oh." she said. She had to look at the bottle of rum in her hands in order to avoid looking at that grin of his. She took another sip, just so she had something to do and so she wouldn't seem like she was avoiding looking at him in the eyes even though she was.  
  
Jack took another large swig of his rum. Then he watched Amelia. He noticed how she only took tiny sips of hers and was fiddling with her fingers as a means to distract herself from something. She kept her eyes on the bottle and did not look up at him once. Was she trying to avoid his eyes? Or maybe she was just trying to hide the truth that was in hers?  
  
The awkward silence went on like that for quite a while. Then Jack decided to try to break this uncomfortable moment by showing her some maps. It was the first thing he could think of. So he had some more rum, slammed the mug down on the table, and jumped abruptly from his seat.  
  
His fast movements must have surprised Amelia, because seconds after he did that she tried to get up and her skirts caught around her ankles, causing her to fall. Jack turned around and saw her on the floor, so he went over to help her.  
  
Amelia glanced up and saw a hand being offered to her. She graciously accepted it by placing her small delicate hand in Jack's strong tan one. He pulled her up and she stood with a small smile on her face, her hand still in his. They stood like that for a moment, just standing there looking at each other in their eyes with their eyes together.  
  
It was as if their eyes spoke for them. They slowly began to move closer together. Jack's head tilted slightly, and soon their faces were only inches from each other. Neither of them loosed their grip on each other's hand and the minute grew more intense.  
  
Both of them leaned in even closer, their lips barely touching, about to kiss...  
  
Then a knock came from the door. Since there was no answer from within, the door flung open and it was Will. He was about to about to ask something, you could tell by his face, but then he looked at both of them in confusion and the expression on his face changed.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" he asked.  
  
Then Jack and Amelia looked from Will to each other and realized that they were still holding the other's hand. Both of them yanked their hands apart and moved backwards away from the other in an attempt to act like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.  
  
"Actually I was just leaving." Amelia said, walking fast towards the door. "I just came to thank Jack for his help."  
  
She was out of the room within seconds and was practically running to her room. Will looked at Jack as if asking him what was going on in that room, but Jack only walked back to the table and picked up his rum.  
  
"If I knew something was going on I wouldn't have come." Will said, as if it was any consolation. "I just wanted to see what you were up to. Gibbs wants to know if you want to take over the helm so he can get something to eat."  
  
Jack stared at Will for a minute and walked over to where he was standing, forcing him to leave the room. "Aye." he answered solemnly, following Will out of the cabin and back on deck.  
  
"You know Jack," Will said. Was Jack caring about someone for once in his life? Romance was out of character for him. What changed? He did not want to hurt his friend, but inform him on something. "she has a commodore waiting for her back at Port Royal."  
  
Jack's serious expression did not waver, even though in his mind the information he just received bothered him. "Oh, and what does that 'ave t' do with me?"  
  
"Nothing," Will answered, realizing that Jack was either in denial or he really didn't care about her. "just reminds me of me is all."  
  
Meanwhile Amelia laid down on her bed and could only think about what happened with Jack and, more importantly, what didn't happen. What that just the rum talking? Or did Jack actually have feelings for her? And why did Will have to spoil the moment?  
  
Maybe none of it was meant to be. That could explain why they were interrupted and why she was headed back to rejoin high society. This whole situation could have been sent to her just to test her character. If that was it then she failed.  
  
Did she really want to go back? She was not sure if she was truly happy in her previous environment, it was like she had been a puppet her whole life. She had to make up her mind about what she wanted and she had to do it quick.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Thank you reviewers! It's almost over, but not quite. About three chapters left. Oh, and do you think there should be a sequel? Of course the topic would be different, but it would involve most of the same characters. Let me know what you think.  
  
**Janna Hawkins-** :-)  
  
**captainme-** Hehehehe, I'm the evil author afterall...  
  
**EaradeGreenleaf-** LOL! Thanks.  
  
**Phoebe-** Yeah, but if I were I wouldn't care, ;-)  
  
**AJ-Sparrow-** Yay, a new reviewer! Thank you!  
  
**Savi-** Yup.  
  
**TriGemini-** Once again thank you for your lovely review! Yeah well, it's not like he ever had a choice in the matter to begin with.  
  
**Lauren-** lol. Oh and the whole dying giraffe thing comes from me watching way too much South Park (if you saw the south park movie you might know what I'm talking about). And it doesn't matter if you were behind cuz you made up for it in reviews! :-) 


	10. Back at Port Royal

**Chapter 10  
**  
Amelia stayed in her cabin thinking all day long. There was nothing else for her to do, and she did not feel like being out on deck. She was trying to avoid seeing Sparrow until she had to. She was still not sure what had happened between them in his cabin. Maybe she would have found out if they had not been interrupted, but maybe that was for the better. Then again maybe not.  
  
Will visited her a couple times to see how she was doing before he headed back on deck. He seemed to enjoy being out there and he would put himself to work from time to time to help out. It was strange to think that he was a landlubber; if you watched the way he maneuvered around the ship. He made it look as if he sailed his whole life. Maybe not that good, but still pretty close.  
  
His first time visiting her she had him tell his story about Elizabeth and him in detail from his point of view. As you can imagine, that took quite some time, but Amelia thought it was entertaining. She found them lucky that Elizabeth's father was so understanding. That was one story that was all very fortunate for everyone, except the evil pirates.  
  
If she hadn't met the people personally, she would have never believed the story. Even when Swann told it to her it sounded like a child's bedtime story invented for that purpose. She found the curse hard to believe, and what happened even harder. Although, she did admit that their story was a great story to tell their children about how their parents ended up getting married.  
  
She and Nevado sat on her bed, and she pet him as she pondered everything. In her mind she re-lived the past two weeks. What was she to do? What was there she could do? She found herself helpless in the situation, like most women in that time.  
  
Jack had taken over the helm hours ago. Now it was night, the sun had gone down a couple hours ago, and he glanced up at the stars. It was a beautiful site; on the ship you could see the stars clearly and the only light left was coming from the moonlight.  
  
The same time Jack was looking up at the sky, Amelia was lured to her small window by the moonlight entering her cabin. The moonlight reflected over the ocean and she thought the scene was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen.  
  
Jack focused his attention back on steering with one hand and holding his sixth bottle of rum in the other. Or at least he thought it was, Gibbs had started switching the bottles with watered down rum so that Jack would not be drunk when they got to Port Royal. That would be bad, and not help the situation at all. Amelia would probably want Jack coming with her to the governor's mansion before he left, so if he were drunk then he wouldn't be able to function.  
  
"LAND, HO!" a pirate screamed from up in the crow's nest.  
  
"There already, are we?" Jack asked himself, in a particularly glum mood. He finished the bottle in his hand, which he noticed tasted strange, and then threw it overboard. "LET GO THE ANCHOR!"  
  
It was getting late, it was already dark out, and it was quiet in the room. Three reasons of why Amelia was already starting to fall asleep when a knock at her door caused her to wake up. "Yes?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Will popped his head in first and then opened the door fully. "We are here." he said. He seemed more cheerful about it then anyone, most likely because he was going home to his wife, but there was still a part of him that would miss times like that.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Will was standing by Jack near the helm. It was sometime around noon, not long after Will had asked Jack to come out. The smell of the sea air mixed with the soft breeze and mist made him feel comfortable and glad to be out. "Jack, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Jack's expression stayed the same, and his eyes stared forward. His hands moved over the wheel and a bottle of rum was on the floor near him. Once someone had come close to knocking it over and he practically bit their head off. So now everyone was careful to avoid walking near there. "Aye."  
  
"Would you let me come out with you and the crew sometime, on a short voyage?" Will asked. He felt like a complete idiot in asking that question, but he really wanted to know. When he got home he was planning to discuss it with Elizabeth and see what she thought.  
  
"I s'uppose so," Jack said, then grew a small grin. He loved to make fun of Will. No matter what situation they were in or how he was feeling, making fun of Will was an amusing pastime. "that is o' course if yer wife would allow it."  
  
Will did not notice his joke and replied, "I was planning on talking to her about it tomorrow."  
  
Jack coughed. "Eunuch."  
  
"Excuse me?" Will asked, being sarcastic. He was used to being called this by his friend, seeing as it was a name he would call him ever since the first time they met.  
  
"Nothing, I just said that yer a Eunuch." he responded.  
  
"Alright, Jack." Will said, ignoring Jack's trite comment and acting as if he was just insane. He did act like it from time to time.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Will then left, with Amelia and Nevado following behind him. Amelia hesitated before she closed the door to the cabin and followed Will. She felt like she was never going to see that ship again, and it would just be a story to entertain visitors at dinner. That thought scared her.  
  
The ship was anchored at the same place that Jack left his ship when he went to visit Will and Elizabeth. He thought back to the day, where he harmlessly went to see some old pals and ended up with more then he bargained for... Amelia. At the time of course they called her Emma, but a rose by any another name still smells as sweet, or in Amelia's case an Amelia by any name still screams as shrill.  
  
Outside Jack, Will, Amelia, and Nevado got into one of the wooden boats similar to the one that Amelia used to row herself to Tortuga. Will rowed them around and over to the shore where they jumped out onto the beach. Amelia carried Nevado in her arms as she trailed behind Will and Jack.  
  
As if her dress wasn't dirty enough, sand was getting all over the bottom of her dress. She knew that she must look awful. She was wearing grimy clothes and her hair was all messed up and grubby. Her dress was dragging, she was tired, and she must have looked as bad as she felt. She was embarrassed at the fact that the governor would be seeing her like that, but she couldn't wait to change into some clean clothes after a nice bath.  
  
Will could not wait to get back to Elizabeth. Even when he was only gone from her for about two days, he still thought about her constantly. Also he had orders to work on and his blacksmith shop to manage.  
  
So the three of them walked on and up the hill that lead to the governor's mansion. It was a long walk, but eventually they found themselves walking up to the gate and finally reaching the front door. The three of them must have looked like definitely did not belong at a mansion and any normal butler would have most likely slammed the door in their faces, but this one knew who Will was and so he let them enter and wait inside by the door for the Governor to come.  
  
The first person to come running down the stairs was Elizabeth. She was not wearing a corset, but instead just a regular dress that was pink and white. She smiled at seeing Will and ran to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." she told him.  
  
As they were having their own little reunion, both Amelia and Jack pretended as if they were busy checking out the room. Jack might have well been, since he had never been there before, but Amelia was just doing that to keep her eyes occupied so they did not land on Jack. It was hard not to over hear the couple's conversation as Amelia stared at a grandfather clock that reminded her of the one back at home.  
  
"Will, while you were gone a young man stopped by the shop. He said something about working as an apprentice to you. What was his name..." Elizabeth said, trying to remember the man's name and not quite getting it. "Ron Naylor, no that's not it... Rim Saylor..."  
  
"Ren Taylor." Will corrected, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Yes, I am taking him on as my apprentice. He will be working in the shop with me as I teach him how to be a blacksmith. He came several days ago when you were out at the market."  
  
"Well, he seemed like a polite young gentleman." Elizabeth remarked, a little taken aback that he did not tell her about it until just now, but shrugged it off. "So, Jack and Amelia, it's nice to see you two again. How did everything go?"  
  
"Good." Jack said at the same time when Amelia said, "Fine."  
  
That was the moment that Governor Swann decided to waltz in the room, coming from his office. He was glad to have Amelia back after worrying about her well being the whole time she was gone. The butler had gone to fetch him and then when he found out he sent out one of the maids to get Commodore Thornton.  
  
The first thing to catch his eye as he entered the room was a site that he had not seen in a year, Captain Jack Sparrow. His eyes widened as he saw him and he was about to send for some soldiers to put him in jail, but it seemed so pointless. The pirate had already escaped them thrice and if Commodore Norrington were there then he would have seen to it that they caught Sparrow. After all, Norrington was still on a relentless pursuit of that particular pirate captain.  
  
"'Ello gov'ner." Jack said to him, amused at the expression of shock on the governor's face. "It's been quite a while, 'asn't it?"  
  
"That it has, Mr. Sparrow." Swann replied, trying to be civil and secretly wishing that Norrington had been there. He turned his attention to his daughter. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Amelia spoke up in Jack's behalf. "After Will found me, Jack let me stay with him until I got my memory back because I did not know where else to go. He has been nothing but kind to me since I met him. Please do not do anything rash."  
  
Swann just now noticed Amelia standing there in the corner of the room as if she didn't belong there. She looked like a mess and he wondered what kind of hell she had to go threw those past few days. It made him feel terrible for letting that happen to her.  
  
He was about to hug her, but didn't because of the fact that she was practically covered in grim, and instead said to her, "I'm glad you are safe. You made me have a scare there. I'm so sorry that this happened, I should have been there with you on your first day here or at least sent Commodore Thornton to stay with you."  
  
"Commodore Thornton?" Amelia said. She had forgotten all about the commodore until just now. She would have to deal with him when the time came.  
  
"Yes. Oh, and he should be along now soon. I knew that he would want to see you right away." Swann replied smiling. He thought that he had done the right thing and he was expecting her to thank him for it, but instead all he got in return was a serious expression.  
  
"I see." Amelia said setting Nevado down on the floor and letting him scamper off into the next room.  
  
Jack had turned his attention to Elizabeth and Will who were discussing him going on a short voyage with Will, which was interesting.  
  
"Will, are you sure that is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked, implying that the answer should be no. She did not seem too happy about his request. At his frown she added touching his cheek with her hand, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
He still looked like he was not pleased with her opinion of his idea. He did not answer her question, or reply. Then she added in a soft voice, "Especially with a baby coming on the way."  
  
With that said his head shot up and he asked, "You are pregnant?"  
  
She nodded in response. She wanted to surprise him the next day, but she changed her mind when she saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. She could not stand for her love to be upset, so she had to spill the news.  
  
Will was immediately pleased. A large smile took over his face and he shouted out, without even realizing that he was shouting, "WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" Then he gave Elizabeth a big bear hug.  
  
At his outburst everyone turned to look at him and Swann did not look surprised. Will noticed Swann's expression and was suddenly upset again. Jack could hear him whisper to his wife, "You told him before me?"  
  
Jack kept his attention on the married couple, finding their bickering amusing. He thought the whelp never stood up to Elizabeth, he was half wrong. He found himself casually leaning in closer so he could hear them better.  
  
Amelia, on the other hand, was still talking to the governor. "You will let Jack leave safely, won't you?" She did not notice that she was calling the captain by his first name. She had always called him Captain Sparrow and only referred to him as Jack in her own mind.  
  
"Seeing as he helped you, only this time, but if he returns to this town and Commodore Norrington or any soldiers find him, then there is nothing I can do for him." the governor replied sharply. What was it with people and befriending this pirate? He should have known his son-in-law was keeping in contact with him, but he knew his daughter would be sore with him if he personally saw to it that the pirate got hanged.  
  
"Thank you." she responded, knowing that even that was a stretch for a governor such as himself. She was not sure if even her own uncle would have let Jack off the hook for coming, if he helped her or not. She had a strict uncle and considered Elizabeth lucky.  
  
"Where did you get that dress?" Swann asked her, finding it somewhat familiar to him.  
  
"Elizabeth." Amelia answered.  
  
Governor Swann had a confused expression over his face, with his brows pointed down as if he was thinking.  
  
"Long story." she added, turning her attention to the noise at the front door.  
  
The governor decided to open the door himself, to save the time, and it was exactly who he expected it to be. "There you are, she is in here."  
  
She heard a familiar voice reply "Thank you Governor." The man stepped in wearing a black suit. He turned and she saw the face of Commodore Charles Thornton. His curly blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes looked tense. He noticed her right away and stepped through the crowd to get to her. "Amelia! Thank god you are alright. Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes." she said, wondering what he wanted from her.  
  
He pulled her into the next room for some privacy. She felt kind of awkward standing in there alone with him, as if they had just met; only they hadn't. Why did this feel so wrong?  
  
"I was so worried about you." Charles said, slowly moving closer to her until he was only about six inches away.  
  
"Well, why didn't you come looking for me?" she asked. Let's see if he has a good excuse for this one, she thought to herself. If he seriously cared about her that much then he would have gone looking for her. That's what Will did for Elizabeth. Granted the situation was a little different, but still.  
  
He had a somewhat dumbfounded expression on his face, like that idea had never occurred to him before. So, in order to save himself, he changed the subject. "Have you thought about my proposal?"  
  
She did not know what to say. The honest answer would be no, she did not have the time or the memory to think about that. So, she thought about his proposal right then. It seemed like something a girl of her position in society would do. After all, he was nice and handsome, and a commodore. Mostly everyone in her life wanted her to say yes to him.  
  
But the question was not whether they wanted her to marry him, it was whether she did or not. She would be the one living with the consequences of her actions. Her gut told her that he was not the man for her and she would only be hurting herself by saying yes and her heart told her that she loved someone else. She had made up her mind. She was going to say...  
  
Charles must have been impatient waiting for her answer, because within the next couple seconds, without waiting for her answer, he pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
  
Amelia did not see that coming. She found it wrong and sloppy. She had to find out the hard way that Charles was a bad kisser.  
  
Right at that moment Jack happened to enter the room. He wanted to say good-bye to Amelia, but instead he walled in as Charles was forcing the kiss upon her and she pulled away from him and looked at Jack. She understood that this looked a lot different then what it actually was.  
  
And so Jack mumbled something like "Just came to say good-bye. I hope you two are happy together." And left the room swiftly.  
  
"Jack! Wait!" Amelia yelled, but he had already gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** What will happen next? Keep reading and you shall find out! (Oh, and review too while you are at it)

Oh and sorry it took so long but I was having problems with uploading the file.  
  
**captainme-** LoL, yeah I know. Just be patient.  
  
**TriGemini-** Yeah  
  
**Janna Hawkins-** Thanks  
  
**Lauren-** Ok, because I came up with some sequel ideas.


	11. Admitting Defeat

**Chapter 11**

Once again Amelia was standing in the room alone with Commodore Charles Thornton. She should have been outraged, but she wasn't. Instead she was still in shock of what had just occurred. She was upset and she knew that she had to go with her heart.

She turned to face the commodore. He looked like he was confused. He must have thought that she actually liked him. He couldn't have been more wrong. He was nice, but he wasn't her type. Plus, he was very stuck up and annoying. If she had to spend the rest of her life with him then she would kill herself so she wouldn't have to put up with the torture.

Besides, the fact that her uncle and aunt were not there and were off her mind at the present moment made it so much easier for her to give him the answer that she wanted to, without worrying about their reactions.

It was time to fess up. "No." she said, with defiance and certainty in her voice.

"No what?" Charles asked. He obviously had no idea what she was talking about.

Was she going mad? He didn't understand why she was acting so... so different.

Her voice was not the usual meek and shy one that he was accustomed to. This time she sounded so sure of herself, like it was the most honest answer she had ever uttered.

"No, I will not marry you." she replied, pushing him away from her and walking towards the door. Then she turned around to look at the disgruntled commodore one more time. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't love you."

She wasn't even really sorry for his sake, she was sorry for hers. She was sorry that people felt the need to control the lives of their family members; in turn forcing their family members to live a life they normally wouldn't choose. All along she had known that she didn't love him and nothing was going to change that. He could have picked up on the signs, but then again he was a man and she wasn't sure that he loved her either.

Perhaps he was doing what everyone else expected and wanted too, just so that he could fit into the high-class society that so many people worked hard to enter. To her none of it seemed worth the trouble. Elizabeth's story had taught her an important lesson that being true to yourself is the only way to be truly happy.

This comment came as a shock for this particular commodore. He had felt so confident; he was also positive that she would say yes. Her uncle had assured him that after this trip she would come around, but he must have miscalculated his niece as well.

Charles also thought that after being around the pirates would make her glad to see a familiar face. He must have been wrong because she didn't seem that happy to see him when he thought about it. Before he thought the reason she looked like that was because she was surprised to see him, but now he knew otherwise.

The truth was when she asked him why he didn't go looking for her was that it was completely illogical. How can he go find her when he didn't even know where she went? He was always taught to think with his head, not his heart.

Amelia's uncle had constantly assured him that after he had a wife, then he would be ready to take his place as governor. People want a family man, someone with attachments, not a single man. By the time he was ready for a promotion from being a commodore, it was way past the time that he should have gotten married, or at least that was what everyone told him. Therefore he was put to work at choosing the lucky woman.

Obviously Amelia would be the perfect choice for him. Many suitors were after her, not for her beauty or charm, but simply because she was the niece to the governor of Port Isabel and the only living heir to their fortune. So not only would the man who marries her get a high rank in society and a close connection with the governor, but they would receive the joy of money. Although most of the men were already rich because of their own family, any extra assets helped.

So Amelia left the room and re-entered the hall where she found Elizabeth, Will and the governor conversing about god knows what. Actually, they were talking about the baby on the way, but Amelia was so strung out right now that she wasn't paying attention. Instead she just stood there looking at them and began to cry.

At this surprising outbreak, all three of them turned from their conversation to see a very upset Amelia. The men took this as a chance to excuse themselves, saying that they 'were going to find something to drink'. Not that they were thirsting, they just wanted to leave the room and not have to be stuck in a room during a much needed 'girl talk'. Who could blame them?

Both women ignored them as they stepped out of the room into the kitchen.

Elizabeth's expression turned from one of happiness quickly into one of concern.

She studied Amelia carefully, and then wondered if this sudden occurrence was due to the commodore or the pirate that left not too long ago.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, taking Amelia into a loose embrace and giving her a shoulder to cry on as they sat down on the stairs.

"I... can't..... Jack left.... commodore.... said no....." she replied between sobs.

After a few minutes, Amelia regained her calm and stopped crying. She wiped off her face and then realized what had just happened. She had managed to, once again, make herself look like a total and complete idiot. She could not believe what was going on inside her head, or at least her heart.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked again, looking at Amelia's face and noticing that she had calmed down.

"Commodore Thornton wanted to know if I was going to accept his proposal or not." she explained.

"And? What did you say?"

"Well, he didn't wait for an answer and then he kissed me right when Jack... I mean Captain Sparrow... walked in and then he left after he saw us and I couldn't stop him. Then I told Charles no and now I'm here."

"You love Jack, don't you?" Elizabeth questioned, already knowing what the true answer was. You would have to be more then daft to not understand what was going on. That could be the reason that Jack practically bolted towards the front door after an abrupt farewell.

She looked up at the brunette who just asked her a very good question. Did she love him? Well, let's see shall we, she didn't want to leave him, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she was devastated when he caught Charles kissing her and left. Yeah, that about sums it up in a nice little gift-wrapped package, doesn't it?

She was in love with Jack Sparrow, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. It was time to admit her true feelings that she had been ignoring. How could she have let this happen to herself? A pirate, of all people, and most likely who wouldn't be able to return the feelings. Or would he?

She slowly nodded her head in response to the inquiry. She felt so pathetic.

The only man she had ever fallen in love with was a pirate who was currently sailing his way out of her life, literally. How much worse could this situation get?

"Then what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, picking her up and making her stand.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Amelia asked in utter confusion. What did that woman expect her to do? Sing and dance?

"Well you said you loved him..."

"So? Don't you get it? He's gone! Gone for good..." Amelia threw her hands up and exclaimed loud enough for the men in the kitchen to hear her. As far as she was concerned there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Go after him!" Elizabeth responded, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

Well, maybe it was, but now when you don't exactly have any way of following him.

"I don't have a way to get there. He's headed for Tortuga. I don't exactly own a ship now do I?" she sadly replied, as if someone just gave her false hopes and then crushed them.

"Now, who said that you had to _own_ a ship?" a voice asked.

Both women turned to see Will smiling as if he had a secret plan brewing in his mind. They gave him confused glances and then looked back at each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Will?" Amelia asked as her, Will, and

Elizabeth sneaked to the docks. They had their eye on one of the newer ships, but she couldn't make out the name in the darkness of the night. She supposed there were some officers aboard to protect it, but there would probably only be a couple, nothing they couldn't handle.

"Me and Jack did it before. How do you think we were able to save Elizabeth?" he asked rhetorically, jerking his thumb in Elizabeth's direction.

"Indeed, but none of us know what we are doing." Elizabeth sharply retorted.

She was not sure that this was going to work. She told her father that they were going back home, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what they were up to. Somehow he suddenly had become a perceptive understanding father within the past year. Go figure.

Amelia couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Will's wife know him at all? "I find that highly doubtful." she replied to Elizabeth. "He seemed to know exactly what he was doing aboard the Pearl. He looked like a natural, really."

And that he had. He handled the ship like it was the easiest thing in the world and as if it was working with him, instead of him working the ship as most sailors treated it like. If she hadn't known he was a blacksmith, she would have suspected that he was a sailor.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. She knew Will worked on a ship with Jack at one point, but Jack was showing him the ropes and telling him what to do. She didn't think that he could handle a ship on his own, or with only two clueless women, or at least women clueless when it came to ships.

"Come on." Will whispered, beckoning them to follow him as he ran over to the ship and peeked over to see who was on it. There were only two soldiers standing guard. Somehow they looked familiar, he just couldn't figure out where he had seen them before.

"Mmm mmm m m mmm mmmmmm." the one to the left hummed loudly.

The soldier next to him elbowed him in the side. "Shut the bloody hell up already!" he bellowed, obviously annoyed. Apparently the other soldier had been humming before too.

"Oww!" the humming soldier said, rubbing his side. "You didn't have to punch me!"

"I didn't punch you." he huffed. "I elbowed you."

The previously humming soldier was quiet and did not respond. He stood there, looked around a bit, and seemed quite bored. He turned again to look back at his companion. "Mullroy, why do you think we are always the ones sent to guard the ships?"

The soldier, Mullroy, looked back at his fellow officer with an expression as if to say 'you are an idiot', but he must have realized that if he replied with that answer it would mean that he was calling himself an idiot as well because all he said was, "What are you getting at, Murtogg?"

'What awful names', Amelia thought to herself as the three listened to the two soldiers conversation.

Will peered over at the ship's entrance yet again. Those two sure did look familiar. He didn't wait to try and remember. He noticed that they where focused on each other, so if they moved quickly they could take over the ship. Both of them had guns, but Will had a sword and, unlike them, he wasn't distracted from his goal.

He looked back at the women for a second in order to inform them that they have to run aboard the ship when he moves. They three of them moved a little closer, and then Will popped out of nowhere and pointed his sword at Mullroy's neck.

The two soldiers looked surprised, as if they hadn't seen it coming, which they probably didn't. They stood there stiff, in shock at what had just happened, as both Elizabeth and Amelia ran onboard the ship.

Will still had the sword at the man's throat. "Throw your guns." he ordered, pointing his head over to the ship. Both of the soldiers threw their guns onto the ship lightly. Will took his sword away from the one soldier's throat and then keep it pointed in the direction of both of them.

Then he smiled, cut the rope that attached the ship to the dock, and jumped onto the ship. He slid his sword back into his belt, and waved back at the soldiers saying, "Have a nice night" as if nothing had just happened. For a second he seemed content with what just took place and then he went about messing with rope, until he returned to the helm.

He was about to order Elizabeth and Amelia to do something, but then a thought came to him. "That's it!" he said.

"What?" Amelia asked him. Maybe Will was going insane...

"Oh, nothing." he replied, realizing that he just said that out loud. "I just remembered where I saw those two soldiers before."

"And where would that be?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"They were in the room when I was yelling at Commodore Norrington to take Jack and go after the pirates who kidnapped you." he explained, content that he finally remembered. Nothing was more annoying then knowing that you know something, but not being able to remember what you know that you know.

Meanwhile, back on the Black Pearl, Jack had let Gibbs take over the helm again. So, he was standing at the railing of the great ship, with one hand holding a bottle of rum and the other caressing the railing. This time it was an actual bottle of rum, not the watered-down stuff that Gibbs would slip him once he had over four bottles. When Jack would notice, Gibbs would blame it on the merchant who they bought it from. That excuse had worked so far.

Jack stood there, drinking his rum faster then usual. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why did he have this strange feeling? It was something that he had never experienced before, and that frightened him. He was supposed to be in control of himself every minute, at least when he was sober, and be able to handle every situation thrown his way. What was different this time?

'You fell in love' something inside of him informed him. 'No I didn't!' he thought to himself. 'Captain Jack Sparrow has no room for love', but he knew that his answer was not good enough. Eventually he would have to admit to the truth, or live forever letting some little wig scumbag winning over him. Now that Jack would not allow!

'What am I thinking?' Jack asked himself. He finished the bottle of rum that was in his hand, which was his third one since he left the governor's mansion, and threw it over board. Then he quickly turned around and walked over to the helm where Gibbs was.

"Yes cap'n?" Gibbs asked. He could tell that Jack wanted something.

"I'm taking over from here." Jack informed him, taking the wheel.

"What are ye doing Jack?" Gibbs asked, noticing that Jack was turning the ship around. "Where are ye taking us?"

"Back to Port Royal. I have some unfinished business." he replied, staring straight ahead and shouted out some random orders to the crew, in attempt to get back there as fast as possible. After all, he was on the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Who was he kidding? He loved Amelia and he was not letting her go that easily, especially to a commodore.

When he finally arrived back to the town, he stormed up to the governor's mansion and banged on the door. He was impatient, and every time he knocked on the door he hit it harder, until he felt the door open underneath his fist.

Standing there was the commodore he had seen kissing Amelia. He seemed agitated about something and his eyes widened at the re-appearance of the pirate.

"What do you want?" the commodore asked, very rudely and not allowing him to enter the house.

"I'm here to see Amelia." Jack replied. He was angry with this man, this pompous man. If he wasn't waiting for an answer about her whereabouts then he would have punched the man right in his jaw.

"You just missed her, pirate. She took off, looking for you as it were." The commodore answered, every word full of hate. If he weren't upset about Amelia's reply to his proposal then he would have attempted to cuff this pirate and take him to jail. Instead he slammed the door in Jack's face and stalked off to go see the governor.

Jack stood there, thinking about what he had just heard. Amelia was looking for him. That meant that she must love him too. But where would she go to look for him? If he were looking for himself where would he start? "Ahah!" Jack shouted, as he made his way back to his ship. "Tortuga it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Almost done! Only two reviews :-( Thanks to you two for reviewing, and please all of you leave a review. Oh, and so far one person said they would like a sequel, anyone else?

**TriGemini-** Thanks. Yes, I suppose he is, but it works doesn't it?

**captainme-** lol!


	12. All For Love

**Chapter 12**

Amelia stood on the ship. Sunrise was long gone, and as much as she longed to get some rest, she could not fall asleep. Whenever she would close her eyes she saw Jack's face. He was haunting her mind and even though she loved him, he was really starting to piss her off. Of course, after seeing him she would abruptly re-open her eyes only to find herself looking at the ceiling of the cabin.

She groaned and then moved onto her side, looking at a wall. 'Why does it have to take so long?' she asked herself. All she wanted to do was sleep, and of course be with Jack. Why is life so evil? Her mind was teasing her, making her think of Jack and his smells and kohl rimmed dark brown eyes and his deep voice and great body...

Her thoughts went on like that for hours. The thing that bothered her most was that she didn't know if wherever Jack was if he was thinking about her as well. For all she knows, he could be back at Tortuga that very moment sleeping with some random strumpet. That one thought suddenly made her very angry and the fact that she got angry made her frustrated. Why did she feel that she should be allowed to get mad at Jack if he was with someone else. It's not like they were ever together or that she ever let him know that she cared about him. It was one thing for her to love him, but that didn't mean he had to love her back.

And what if he didn't love her? Then she would be doing all this for nothing. She would have to return to Port Royal, yet again, and request to be taken home. When she got home she would have to explain everything to her uncle and aunt. She was sure that they would be mad at her response to the commodore and then they would probably make her marry some other white wig weirdo.

She felt something licking her feet. At first she freaked, it could have been anything. She jumped up, with one loud shriek, and then looked at the bed to see what it was. If she wanted to see then she would have to pull off the thin white sheet. She stepped closer to the bed, and with one quick movement pulled the sheet off, only to reveal one little dog.

"Nevado!" she said, picking up her dog and hugging him. With all of this going on she completely forgotten about the faithful dog who scampered after her as she went off to find her love. "How could I have forgotten about you?"

The dog licked her cheek in reply. His tail was wagging a mile a minute because he was so happy to get some attention. Many people had been ignoring him lately, so it made sense that he was so content after being hugged and petted.

The door to the cabin Amelia was in opened. In came a worried Elizabeth, holding a mop like it was a bat. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking around the room to see if anyone was going to pop out and try to kill her. "I heard a scream."

Amelia set down Nevado and turned around to face Elizabeth. She put a smile on her face and laughed at the fact that she had screamed loud enough for people to hear from up on deck. It was even funnier when she thought about the reason why she had screamed in the first place. "Everything is fine. I thought Nevado was something else."

"Oh." Elizabeth replied, looking disappointed. "Want to come on deck with me? The view is nice and we could use your help."

"Sure." Amelia said, following her out of the room and watching her dog walk besides her. They walked up the stairs leading to the deck and stood in the middle. The sun was beaming down on the ship like a spotlight. It was definitely sometime around midday.

"Will says we should be arriving soon. Excited?" Elizabeth asked, seeming somewhat excited herself. She was happy to help another woman find love like she has with Will. Also, although she would never admit to it, but she did miss having adventure in her life.

"More like nervous." Amelia replied honestly. She felt like she had a million knots in her stomach. Her heart told her that she was doing the right thing by going to find Jack and her head told her that she was acting crazy. Doing this was like flipping a coin, she didn't know which side it was going to land on. Hopefully it would be heads, which would be him loving her back.

"There's no need for you to be nervous. He loves you too, it's so obvious." Elizabeth said. She had become good at reading people and she knew that the expression she had seen on Jack before he left was that of sorrow and angst. Much like the one Will had when she agreed to marry Norrington.

"Are you sure?" she asked insecurely.

"Positive." the woman replied with a smile. She believed that she was right, but if Jack decided to act stupid and break Amelia's heart then she would awful about having previously assured her. So she decided to change the subject. "You were right you know."

"Right about what?" Amelia was confused. What was she talking about?

"Right about Will. He does know what he is doing. I feel bad that I even doubted his abilities. He is a great sailor and pirate." she answered, looking over at the helm where her husband was standing concentrated on his task at hand.

"Oh, right. That he is." she commented. She had completely forgotten about that conversation earlier, seeing as at the moment her thoughts were submersed with Jack. Yes, that makes her sound like a pathetic little obsessed woman, but it was not her fault that she felt that way. It was not like she fell in love willingly. She had even tried to pretend like it was not there, but now she knew that it was and it was not going to go away.

The two women then went off in separate directions in order to help out around the ship. Their tasks were normal sailing things, but for them it was a challenge. Amelia did not notice how her hands were blistering from the ropes though, she was too busy with other thoughts.

Will stood at the helm. He wasn't tired, even though he hadn't slept for a day and a half. It was his first time actually steering the ship, but he was doing well and having fun in the meantime. He liked being on a ship, with the spray of the sea and the wind blowing lightly. He could get used to days like that.

It was a big change from the hot and stuffy blacksmith shop he owned. Not that he didn't like being a blacksmith, he was particularly good at it and people were starting to go to him for whatever they required. Most of his customers were rich, many of whom know his wife and father-in-law. He wasn't sure if they went to him because they liked his work or because they felt bad for Elizabeth being married to a blacksmith. He liked to think it was for the first reason.

He kept his mind concentrated, looking out into the horizon. Before he knew it, he could see the land ahead. They were approaching the famous pirate haven. He was going to call it to the attention of the two women, but then he saw that they already noticed. Amelia looked very anxious and Elizabeth looked as if she was happy to be getting off the ship.

They finally docked the stolen ship and Will rowed them all to shore, with Nevado in Amelia's arms. Since it was still day, the town appeared as if it was a normal one. People were walking about, buying supplies and whatnot. There were many ships there, some just getting there and others that had been there for some time.

Will and Amelia, having been there before, knew what the town was like at night and were not surprised at the normalcy of the day. Amelia had even had a scary run-in with a drunkard, which only Will had the privilege to know about. He kept his word and never told Jack. He felt bad enough for her after hearing about her first day on the ship. Plus, he knew how Jack could get when people disobeyed his orders.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had never stepped one foot in Tortuga before. Will had described it to her, and she was shocked to see that it was really nothing like he told her. Yes, it was dirty and she could see that the inhabitants of the town were seedy looking, but she didn't see or hear any prostitutes, fights, gunshots, or any of the number of bad things he illustrated.

Both Will and Amelia noticed Elizabeth's reaction to the town. Amelia would have said something, but then that would be admitting to the fact that she had been in that town before at night and she did not want anyone else to know about that incident.

So, Will said something for her. "It's different at night." he told Elizabeth in a low tone. He eyed his surroundings suspiciously and thought to himself, 'If I know Jack's crew, and I like to think I do, then they would be at a tavern even at a time of day like this'.

He lead the women through the town, keeping one of them on each side so that nothing would happen to them. Luckily, they had no problems. He was trying to remember where the tavern that Jack took him to before was. Then he spotted the sign, 'Faithful Bride'.

They made their way through a crowd, and Amelia accidentally bumped into someone. "Watch yeself!" a woman's voice yelled, turning around to see who it was that bumped into her. "Amelia?"

"AnaMaria!" She saw an expression of surprise on the pirate's brown skin, which then turned into a smile. AnaMaria was one of the only pirates on board the Pearl who had been friendly with her, even after the cook fiasco.

"What are ye doing here? I thought Jack was taking ye back." AnaMaria asked, confused. She remembered Jack and Gibbs explaining the situation to her and leaving her in charge of the pirates who stayed behind while they dropped off the girl. What was going on? Her captain left to return this girl, why would she back in Tortuga?

"It's complicated." Amelia replied. "Where is Jack?"

"Don't ye know?" AnaMaria asked, getting even more confused. "He hasn't come back yet. I thought he was still off with ye."

Amelia was shocked. Where could he be if he was not here? "Thanks." she said, turning to face her companions and letting AnaMaria go off to wherever she was headed. "What should we do now? He's not even here."

"Yet." Elizabeth added, trying to cheer up her friend. "He's not here yet."

"We can wait in the tavern for him." Will suggested, also trying to help the situation. "He always goes to the tavern first. You know how much he loves rum."

So, with that said the trio entered the Faithful Bride. The women found a table at the side of the room. Amelia faced the wall and Elizabeth, who took the seat across from her. They had found that there were more people in the tavern then they had expected, even at that time of day.

Will came back from the bar juggling three mugs of ale. He set down one mug in front of each woman, and then took his seat at the side of the table. After taking a swig of the ale in his hand, he set down the mug on the table and looked around the room. He saw several familiar faces, pirates from Jack's crew.

Meanwhile, Jack was still on his ship standing at the helm. After he returned to his ship he took his spot there and let Gibbs go off and busy himself with other tasks. He was trying to get back to Tortuga as fast as possible. Not bit of him was insecure, worried, or nervous. He had a permanent grin across his face, and did not move from his spot at the helm once.

There was no reason for him to feel anything then utter contentment. He suspected that Amelia was at the pirate haven, after all where else would she go to look for him. Besides, she probably remembered that he left half his crew back there, so she knew he would have to go there first. Plus the fact that she would even go looking for him meant that she loved him, which was enough for him at the present moment. How was she getting there anyway?

The commodore had not given him any details. For all Jack knew he could have been lying, but right now he was not thinking of that possibility. But his previous question was a good one. Merchant ships do not set sail at night, and he doubted that any would have taken Amelia to any pirate town. Also Amelia could not sail a ship by herself, and he knew she did not even know how to sail a ship at all as well. So, she would have had to get someone to help her.

Oh well, he would find out soon enough. The only thing that bothered him was that he had missed her by so close, not to mention how he never got his chance to beat up that stuck up commodore. Every extra moment they spent apart from each other, he knew, would make it all the better when they eventually found each other.

This new feeling inside of him, which he now figured out was love, he found strange. He had never loved anyone before, besides his ship of course. The only thing he could compare this feeling with was how he felt when he was desperately trying to get back his ship. But still those two emotions were far from being the same. This time he felt a desire to be with someone and he finally could admit to why he couldn't stop thinking about Amelia.

This captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, had finally cracked. He was letting love take over his thoughts and actions, something that he thought he would never do. It was if he was a completely different person. Amelia had changed him.

Of course he was still the rum-loving tough pirate captain that Amelia had grown to love, but one thing changed. He let himself get attached to another person. That was one thing that most pirates did not, or could not do, seeing as they were always on the move and never settled down. Relationships were not for people like him. What made him think this could work anyhow?

Well, he had let her stayed on his ship before, this would not be too different. Except she would be sharing a cabin with him and he would have to train her how to protect herself. Unless she wanted him to marry her and then stop being a pirate, which he would refuse to do. He decided not to think about that topic any more and just focus on getting to where he wanted to be.

Soon they arrived at Tortuga, most of the crew getting into two boats to row ashore and leaving a couple men on board to protect the ship as always. The men were changed every so many hours, so that everyone would have a chance at having a good time on land.

The other men got out of the boat first, happy to be back on their break. They were glad to help out their captain, but they still were looking forward to spending more money. The pleasures in their life stemmed from the money they picked up being a pirate, which they spent on strumpets, food, and alcohol.

Jack jumped out of the boat, and stood for one second taking in the atmosphere of his favorite town. He heard music, people laughing, and numerous other sounds as he closed his eyes before opening them again and setting off into the town.

"Uh," Elizabeth said, trying to think of something nice to say about the place. "good ale." She fake a smile and took a sip of the ale.

"I know." Will responded, still looking around the room. He was aware that the tavern, and town for that matter, would not be the best place for people like Elizabeth and Amelia who grew up rich and in a completely different environment. He glanced at Amelia. She had her head in her hands and an expression upon her face of boredom and anticipation. "Don't worry. He'll be here."

"I'm not worried." she lied. She did not feel like being around a whole bunch of people, especially being squashed into a tavern with lots of dirty, not to mention smelly, people. It was loud in there and she could barely hear the response Will gave her. Her head was beginning to pound, and her eyes were sore from lack of sleep. She came to the conclusion that she must look as bad at she felt.

Nevado was at her heel. He would bark at random people who passed by, but he never moved from his spot by his owner's side. Amelia leaned down to pet him and sighed. This was going to be a long day. They had been there for several hours already, and she was getting bored of waiting, which didn't help when she was already tired to begin with.

She took one last drink of the ale, swallowed it, and looked up at her companions in the dim lighting. "I'm going back to the ship to lay down." she said, standing up and smoothing out her dress before picking up Nevado.

"I'll go with you." Elizabeth said, standing up as well. She did not think it was a good idea for one of them to walk around that pirate haven alone.

"No, I'll be fine." Amelia insisted. She just wanted to be alone. She finally convinced them to stay there together, and she made her way through a crowd of people. When she was outside she took a breath of fresh air, or at least the closest thing she was going to get to fresh in that town, and looked around. She remembered turning, so she took a right out of the tavern and headed down the street.

Jack found his favorite tavern in a flash, he could have walked there with his eyes closed and still end up in the right place. A grin swept across his face as he entered the pub and looked around. He saw many of his crewmembers there, all drinking and having a good time. Strumpets walked by him, some even tried to get his attention, but he was not interested.

He surveyed the room, and sure enough found the table he was looking for. Will and Elizabeth were sitting there, looking very much out of place, but where was Amelia?

Will had already seen Jack standing by the front door and was motioning from him to go over there as he yelled, "Jack! Come here!"

Jack walked over to the table at the side of the room in his usual hip-swaying manner. Normally by this time he was already on his second mug of rum, but for the first time he was in that bar for a different reason other then he typically had. He bent down, placing his hands on the table and looking up at his two friends. "Where is Amelia?"

"You just missed her." Elizabeth answered. "She left several minutes ago, to go back to the ship."

'AGAIN?' he thought, annoyed. He was always missing her. 'Can't that woman ever stay put in one place? Not only that, but they let her go by herself. They must be mad. Wait a minute, she just said something about a ship'. Then he asked with a look of curiosity upon his face, and while lifting up his hands from the table in front of him, "What ship?"

"The ship we commandeered in order to get here." Will responded, as if it was a known fact. That would be about the second time he had ever commandeered a ship. "It's next to a ship called 'El Infierno'.

Without a word Jack turned and started walking towards the door. He stepped outside into the busy street, drunk men on his left and prostitutes on his right. He ignored his surroundings and set off in order to find Amelia.

Amelia, in the meantime, had found herself lost in the town. She could have sworn this way the way they came, but the ships were no where in sight. She retraced her steps, finding herself yet again lost in a bust Tortuga street. Frustrated, she brushed her fingers through her hair and stood there for a moment, looking around. She decided to ask someone for directions, but after looking at the people around her she changed her mind. She did not want to talk to any of those grubby people.

Then she heard a man's voice behind say, "Lost hun?" She turned around to see who the culprit was. It was a tall man, dressed up nicer then many of the other men she had seen there. He had black hair that was slicked back and a mustache curled at both ends. He looked strong and his face had a certain roughness to it.

She was not sure how to respond to a question like that, so she simply replied, "I was just looking for the docks." She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. Nevado starting barking at him, but he ignored the little white puppy.

"I'll take you there." he gruffed, squeezing her arm with his strong grip and leading her down the road.

For some reason she got the impression that he was not just being a helpful person, he wanted something. She squirmed, and tried to break free from his grasp. "I can manage on my own, thank you." she protested, hoping that he would let her go.

At this statement, his grasp tightened even more, and he replied, "Surely this town is no place for a woman such as yourself to wander it alone."

She knew by his response that he was not going to let her go. So, once again, she did what she always did in a tight situation. She screamed, as loud as she could muster. People in China could probably have heard her, that is how loud she could screech. Of course this scream hurt the man's ears, but instead of letting go of her arm to cover his ears, he took out his gun and pointed it at her head. He was clearly threatening to shoot her if she continued with her yelling, and so she stopped. Her breathing got heavier and she was trying her hardest not to faint.

All of a sudden the man dropped his gun on the ground and let go of Amelia. She was confused. What had just happened? What would cause this predator to drop his weapon and let her go. Was he testing her? Then she heard a voice, familiar and deep. The voice that she been looking forward to hearing for the past day.

"Leave her alone." It was Jack's voice! She turned around abruptly to see Jack standing several feet away with his pistol aimed that the man who had threatened her. Jack put away his pistol by sticking it in his sash and let the man saunter off into the town.

Amelia and Jack stood there for a minute, staring at each other. They were close to the docks, and most of the people in the town were further inward, so they were practically alone, except for the loud noises, which both of them were ignoring.

"Jack!" She hugged him cheerfully and then let go to look him in his dark brown eyes. "I came here looking for you. I have to tell you something."

"Aye, I have t' tell ye something as well." He replied. Finally he found her and all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her out of his sight again. Besides, whenever he did let her out of his sight she was always getting in trouble. Trouble seemed to follow this woman around wherever she went.

"I love you." She blurted out. Yes, she was risking a lot, but she could also gain a lot from letting out this small piece of information. Not to mention she could not hold it in any longer. She thought back to the time in his cabin, when she had secretly wished that he had kissed her. She felt sort of the same way now, except back then she was not willing to admit her feelings and now she just did.

"Now ye had to go 'n use me line first." he truthfully joked. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to say this. "I love ye too, luv."

Amelia smiled. She could not remember a time when she had felt happier. The truth was that she did not expect a reaction quite like this.

Jack pulled her back to him, putting his arms around her waist and grinning. He leaned over and Amelia stood on her toes. They both leaned in for what was to be the best kiss either of them had ever had.

The kiss felt like it had in the dream that Amelia had not too long ago. It was if the only people on the face of the earth was them two and that they were floating on air. Neither of them resisted the feeling, and they savored the moment.

Eventually, they had to stop and they looked down at the dog who was sitting there watching them. Amelia laughed, and Jack lead both her and the dog to where his ship was anchored. Jack rowed them to the ship, neither of them saying a word, and they walked by the two pirates whose turn it was to guard the ship. The pirates just looked at them, both knowing what they were up to, and returned to their conversation.

The next morning Amelia woke up in the captain's cabin. The warm body holding her was that of Jack and so she laid there for awhile content. She slowly turned around so she could see his face. Her movement must have woken him up, because he soon opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Good mornin' luv." he said to her before he pulled her over to him and kissed her.

"Yes it is a good morning." she replied. Then her thoughts turned and her mind began to think. They had no plans for the future. She would have to tell her aunt and uncle so they don't think she just went missing or worry and she didn't know what Jack and his crew were going to do after this break.

"What is it?" Jack asked her, realizing that she was thinking something as her pretty smile turned into a apprehensive frown.

"Jack, what are we going to do, after we leave Tortuga?" she asked after a short period of silence on her part.

"Well, there is something I've been meaning to find. I figure ye can just stay aboard with me and me crew." Jack replied. "Don't worry darling, I won't let anything happen t' ye."

"Do you think we can stop by Port Isabel? I have to see my guardians, so when I don't come back home in a couple of months they won't wonder where I am. You'll get to meet my uncle Mort and aunt Mary." she said. She knew Mort wouldn't approve of him, but Mary would most likely take her side as always.

"I can't wait." Jack responded, forcing a smile along with the reply. 'This is going to be fun' he thought to himself. She was going to take home a pirate to her relatives. This was definitely a first for him and especially for the governor of whom he was going to soon meet.

"Me either." she said, getting on top of Jack. "They'll have to love you, because I already do." With that she kissed him and all thoughts of anything other then what they were doing left their minds.

**THE END**

**Selena  
Dreaming Of You **

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and

I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day (wait for the day)

And the courage to say

How much I love you (yes I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said I love you

I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Til tomorrow and for all my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

Dreaming with you endlessly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finished! I couldn't resist throwing some love song in there, lol. I think I'm going to write a sequel, so check my profile in about a week if you are interested in reading it. So, they finally ended up together! Yay, celebration. Please review! Thank you! **

**Phoebe- hehehe **

**TriGemini- Yup, thanks. **

**Lauren- It's ok, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, the evil cliffhangers. Couldn't resist. **

**LoLoMo- That's ok. I'm glad that you like the story and characters. **


End file.
